


Oil and Water

by Slytherinroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Aurors, Beauxbatons, Courage, Daily Prophet (Harry Potter), Dating, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Expulsion, F/M, Face Punching, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogsmeade, Honeydukes, Jealousy, Lies, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Minor Violence, Mpreg, Muggles, Oil and Water - Freeform, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Rage, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinroses/pseuds/Slytherinroses
Summary: His friends said it would never work they were like Oil and Water nothing good could come from having a relationship with a man that had made it his mission to make Harry miserable. Despite the lack of support from his friends Harry is determined to keep his relationship with Severus regardless of what they think.  Will this spell the end of Harry and Severus or will they defy the odds that have been stacked against them
Relationships: Cho Chang/Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Katie Bell/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people, 
> 
> This started out as a one shot and turned into a 12 chapter story. It's been a while since I have written a chapter fic. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As usual Don't like don't read.

Harry rubbed at the spot between his eyes with the heel of his hand. The dull ache fastly becoming a pounding jackhammer in his head.

The cause of this was currently sitting across from him in the bar of the Hogshead.

He had escaped the confines of the castle for some much-needed solitude and to lessen the ringing in his ears.It had lasted all of 20 minutes before they found him and continued with their tirade.

‘Harry you listening to me?’ Hermione snapped

‘Yes Hermione I am listening’ Harry mumbled beneath his hand

Truth was he had tuned her out about 5 minutes into the conversation the record was on repeat and Harry wanted to snap it in half and watch the pieces shatter in his hand.

Things were supposed to have gotten easier after the final battle, life could get back to normal and people would be free to live their lives as they chose.

Everyone that was but Harry who was under constant scrutiny for the abominable way he was choosing to live his. (Hermione’s words)He just couldn’t get through to them no matter how many times they danced around the same topic.

‘You will only end up getting hurt Harry if you pursue whatever this is with Snape’ Hermione broke into his thoughts

‘Its called a relationship Mione people have them all the time look at you and Ron’ Harry replied tiredly.

‘Ron and I are suited to each other Harry we have things in common’ Hermione retorted

_Like what? Harry wanted to scoff; he and Severus had more in common than Ron and Hermione._

‘People like Snape don’t change mate, he will always be the same bastard he was before’ Ron piped up

‘Voldemort is dead because of Severus’ Harry reminded his friends

‘Doesn’t mean he has changed Harry you are like Oil and Water the two just don’t go together’ Hermione pointed out

‘You don’t see what I see’ Harry sighed ‘You don’t see the man behind the mask he is kind, funny and interesting’

Ron snorted ‘Snape kind you must be barking’

Draining the remainder of his glass Harry stood from the table and walked towards the door unable to sit there for a minute longer and listen to the same thing over and over again.

‘Where are you going?’ Hermione demanded

‘Fresh air’ Harry murmured as he stepped out into the night air.

Hands shoved in his pockets he walked aimlessly back to the castle, thoughts tumbling through his mind, they were getting worse seldom did a day go by when one of them didn’t have something to say about he and Severus being together.

They weren’t suited, he was the hero of the Magical world there were certain expectations he had to live up to and dating a former Death Eater wasn’t one of them.

He should think about settling down marrying a nice girl start a family become and Auror. That girl was none other than Ron’s sister Ginny who Harry had no interest in whatsoever.

He had foolishly tried to explain to Ron that he had only ever thought of Ginny as Ron’s younger sister and nothing else.

Ron couldn’t understand that they hadn’t dated during 6th year Ginny had waited for him he needed to do the right thing. Harry had never dated the redhead; despite her spreading rumours to the contrary she certainly hadn’t waited for him if idol gossip was to be believed.

His 6th year had revolved around training and preparing for the final battle, which is where Severus came in. Once Albus had discovered that Riddle had fractured his soul placing them in inanimate objects he called on Severus to train Harry ready for battle.

Up until that time they hadn’t had the best of relationships Harry firmly believing that the astute Potions Master despised Harry with every fibre of his being.

There was a subtle shift in the dynamics of their newfound partnership when the training began. Snape showed no mercy was ruthless in his regime and demanded the highest quality of work on Harry’s part.

Surprising himself and the stoic Professor Harry was vigilant and unwavering in Snapes demands. He practiced night and day in the Forbidden Forest, the Room of Requirement or the Dungeons.

Before long he was matching Severus in his ability to withstand hexes, curses and spell that the Professor through at him.

He could produce the strongest shield Severus had ever encountered in his life; Harry’s wandless and wordless magic surpassed any expectations the Potions Master had set for the young wizard.

It was nearing the end of the year when Albus informed Harry and Severus that he had located another piece of Riddles soul known as Horcruxes on an island far out to sea.

Harry was to accompany him on the journey to retrieve and hopefully destroy the object.

Severus objected strongly saying that while Harry was close to mastering the art of fighting and duelling didn’t make him ready to set out on such a dangerous and unpredictable mission.

Albus interjected telling Severus that without Harry they stood little to no chance of being able to rid the world of a viscous sadistic monster. So it was agreed that Harry would accompany the Headmaster on the voyage to destroy the Horcrux.

The waiting was interminable Severus was wrought with worry for Harry his feelings for the young man no longer considered a boy in the Professors eyes had changed rapidly he found himself yearning for the time they spent training and more recently talking until the small hours of the morning.

He had the highest respect for Harry Potter after confiding in the young wizard the task that Albus had entrusted him with.

While on the hunt for these bits of soul the Headmaster had received an untreatable curse to his hand. Severus being Potions Master he was brewed a Potion to confine the curse to Albus’ hand for the interim.

The Dark Lord at the time was growing restless and had ordered Draco Malfoy to kill Albus first chance he got.

The Headmaster in his wisdom wanted to spare the soul of the Malfoy heir and asked Severus to complete the task the boy had been given. The young Slytherin was no killer by dying at Severus’ hand he would be given a dignified death.

When he told Harry this, the young man stared deep into his onyx eyes and told him they would come up with a plan to get Draco out of the castle and to safety Severus could brew a potion that would send Albus into an eternal slumber saving both their souls at the same time.

In the heat of the moment Severus took Harry’s mouth in the sweetest kiss the teenager had ever felt. They vowed that night that if they made it through the war alive they would throw caution to the wind and begin dating.

The second last night of term Draco was moved to safety with the help of Kingsley Shacklebolt. When the Death Eaters stormed the castle in search of Albus Aurors were ready and waiting.

Most of them fled when realisation set in they didn’t stand a chance of making it out alive. Severus brewed a potion that would allow Albus to have the peaceful death he coveted.

The Dark Lord angered at his plan having been thwarted declared war on the magical world. Severus as much as it pained him had to leave Harry that night he was still playing the part of loyal servant to the madman.

Harry, Ron and Hermione began their journey that summer to locate and destroy the horcruxes. Severus had been appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts and helped Harry as best he could without Voldemort becoming suspicious.

Draco was safely tucked away with Augusta Longbottom Neville’s grandmother. The Matriarch hadn’t hesitated to take the boy in and protect him.

Draco thrived under the woman’s watchful eye helping Neville and some of the other Gryffindors when Harry broke into the castle the night of the final battle.

He defied his parents and fought alongside Neville to rid the world of the darkness. Harry couldn’t have been prouder to call his long time nemesis a friend.

Voldemorts snake attacked Severus in the shrieking shack, but he had been prepared in the event something happened and survived the attack, but not before giving Harry the last piece of the puzzle the key to destroying Voldemort once and for all.

He had been angry at first at Albus for keeping the truth hidden at Severus for not telling him before now.

Harry couldn’t be angry he decided because a part of him had always known that he was connected to the madman in more ways than one.

On the brink of unconsciousness Severus told Harry he was sorry he had wanted to tell him so many times to please still give them a chance if he survived.

Harry could only nod in response to the plea before leaving the shack. Alerting Draco that Severus needed help and medical attention.

He remembered the day Severus woke from his coma, despite the Anti-venom and blood replenishing potions he had taken and Draco’s timely arrival to collect his Godfather the injuries were extensive and Healers thought it best to place him in a coma give his body a chance to heal.

The Potions Master had been frantic asking for Harry demanding to know if he was still alive. Poppy and the Healers assured him Harry was fine having killed the Dark Lord and ending the war.

Minerva sent for Harry who at the time was answering a plethora of questions from the Ministry about the war, about Severus and Draco. He came to the hospital wing immediately to Severus’ utter relief.

The Potions Master pleaded with Harry to forgive him before he had even had a chance to sit down. Harry took Severus’ hands in his own and told him all was forgiven he understood why he had to do what he did.

Tears sprung from the Professors eyes Harry wiping them away with his thumb. He then whispered quietly that it was time to live the life they both deserved.

If that meant being in a relationship with one of the bravest men Harry had ever known then that’s what they would do. Severus’ heart soared and he pulled Harry to him holding tightly never wanting to let him go. 

The next days rolled by Harry happier than he had ever been, Severus was required to stay in the Infirmary for some time yet, so between helping repair the damage to the castle and assisting Poppy where he could Harry spent most of his time with the Potions Master. A week after the final battle had ceased Harry and Severus were together in his private room chatting happily.

The Professor had just pressed his lips to Harrys when there was an audible gasp from the doorway.

Pulling back like to teens caught snogging in the alcoves Harry saw Hermione and Ron standing there mouths gaped open looks of horror on their faces.

Ron actually looked like he was going to be sick. Harry told Severus he would return and led his stunned friends out into the hallway.

‘What the hell was that?’ Ron stuttered

‘Severus and I are dating’ Harry replied

‘You… you’re… g…’ Ron sputtered

‘I think the word you are looking for is Gay and yes I am’ Harry replied conversationally

‘What about Ginny?’ Ron squeaked

‘What about her, I have already told you I have no interest in her at all’

‘Harry you can’t date a Professor it’s against the rules and it’s wrong’ Hermione stated

‘I can do what I like Hermione, now if there is nothing else I need to get back to Severus’ Harry turned and headed back into the infirmary leaving his friends open mouthed in the hallway.

‘He can’t possibly want to date the Greasy git’ Ron said with an air of disdain

‘We will just have to convince him that Severus isn’t right for him’ Hermione said pointedly

It had gone downhill after that Hermione and Ron were relentless in their convictions that Severus was not the man for Harry he would only end up being hurt.

Harry walked through the entrance gates and up the hill towards the castle. He avoided going to the infirmary to visit Severus the man was recovering and didn’t need to be burdened with Harry’s woes.

Instead he went to his room that Minerva had let him stay in on the ground floor having survived most of the damage the battle had caused.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked into his sitting room to find the sofa and armchairs occupied by his friends. Draco, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Blaise, Luna and Cho smiled up at him as he took in the sight.

‘Aberforth sent his patronus said you might be need of some company’ Seamus offered by way of explanation.

‘He wasn’t wrong’ Harry sighed finding a spot on the floor and sitting down. Draco handed him a Butterbeer raising his own bottle.

Harry took a long pull from the bottle and smacked his lips together. ‘I needed that’ he said

‘What was their problem tonight?’ Neville asked from his spot near Draco

'Same old same old’ Harry relayed ‘Severus and I are like Oil and Water Hermione said the two simply don’t go together, I should be thinking about settling down having kids with a nice girl’

‘Ginny’ Cho and Luna said in unison

‘Got it in one’ Harry saluted them with his beer bottle

‘A rainbow can often be found in oil when mixed with water everyone knows that pots of gold are found at the end of them. So you see Harry you and Professor Snape do go together he is your pot of gold’ Luna pointed out in her dreamy carefree tone

Harry gave Luna a warm smile he loved the way her mind worked. ‘Thanks Luna’

‘Thought you might have gone to see Uncle Sev?’ Draco told his friend

‘No he doesn’t need to hear about this, he has enough on his plate without me adding to it’ Harry shrugged

_Typical Harry Draco mused thinks of everyone else before himself_

‘You know we are all for you and Severus?’ Blaise said as he stole a sip of Cho’s beer receiving a slap for his troubles.

‘At least someone is’ Harry said sadly ‘Anyway enough about me what have you all been up to?’

Accepting the abrupt change in subject the group chatted about their day, the topic of what they were going to do come the new school year arose and all had decided they would come back and do their final year together.

Dean had overheard Minerva saying that the houses would no longer be segregated as in previous years when it came to meal times and such each would be able to sit where they pleased.

Harry for one was glad of the change it meant he could sit with his friends and not have to listen to Ron and Hermione complain about Severus.

He had also overheard that should Harry decide to come back he was to be made Head boy for Gryffindor and Katie Bell head Girl. This meant they each got their own private rooms.

Harry made a note to congratulate Katie when he saw her next, he had played Quidditch with her over the years she was great player and friend. Hermione wouldn’t be pleased with the outcome she was certain the role of Head Girl would fall to her.

Greg Goyle came into the room about 30 minutes after Harry and took a seat next to Luna who nestled herself into his side.

Out of all the relationships that had been forged before, during and after the war Greg and Luna had been the biggest surprise. Goyle had shown a side of himself that no one thought to have existed.

Using Draco’s bravery as inspiration to step away and create his own life Goyle helped the light side in the battle leaving behind the world he had been exposed to his entire life.

‘Granger and the Weasel were looking for you Harry’ Greg said in his gruff voice

‘Merlin you didn’t tell them where I was did you?’ Harry grimaced

‘Nope didn’t know at the time’ he replied logically

‘Good let’s keep it that way shall we’ Harry frowned

Everyone chatted happily amongst themselves and when they deemed it safe to leave all headed back to their own rooms.

It was more than likely Ron and Hermione had gone back to the Burrow for the night and not stayed at the castle. They were just seeking him out to continue the unfinished discussion.

Reluctantly Harry agreed to go to the Burrow for dinner a fortnight later.

He had been avoiding the rest of the Weasleys giving them time to grieve the loss of Fred who died during the war that and he didn’t really want to see Ginny.

Who had at every possible opportunity accompanied Ron and Hermione to the castle. It didn’t go how Harry had imagined it would and for that he was grateful.

Molly and Arthur had assured Harry it made no difference to them whether he was gay or straight they loved him all the same.

George patted him on the back and said he was there if Harry needed anything. After a dinner Arthur went out to his shed asking Harry to come with him.

‘Just wanted to tell you Harry that Molly and I have no qualms with you not pursuing a relationship with Ginny, she is still very young and quite immature certainly not ready for anything of a romantic nature’ Arthur smiled warmly.

‘Could you tell that to Ron and Hermione’ Harry laughed nervously

‘They will just have to accept it like the rest of us Harry, the war is finished it is a time for happiness and if Severus makes you happy then I say go for it’ Arthur clapped Harry’s shoulder.

‘Thanks Mr. Weasley that means a lot’ Harry smiled

‘Molly wants to throw you a birthday party here at the house she asked me to tell you to invite all your friends Severus included if he will come’

‘That would be lovely I’m sure Severus will be well enough by then’ Harry smirked

‘Good I will tell Molly’

The pair went back into the kitchen where Molly was fussing over the stove making hot chocolate for everyone.

Ron and Hermione talked to Harry while not so subtly mentioning how many people had stopped them asking about Harry on a recent trip into Diagon Alley most girls who wanted to date Harry. He smiled through gritted teeth.

‘See Harry plenty of fish in the sea’ Hermione smiled patting his knee.

After his hot chocolate Harry said his goodbyes to the Weasleys and headed out the back door. He was just about to turn and apparate back to Hogwarts when Ginny came rushing out the door.

‘Harry’ she called running over to him

‘What is it Ginny?’ Harry said exasperatedly

‘I was hoping we could catch up in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley have dinner’ she smiled sweetly

‘As in a date?’ Harry asked bluntly

‘Of course give us a chance to get to know one another’ she reached for Harry’s hand only to have him jerk it back.

‘I am already dating someone Ginny which you well know so unless you are prepared to be nothing more than a friend I am afraid you are out of luck. Find someone your own age go out with them’ Harry said pointedly

‘I am only a year younger than you Harry it’s hardly a big gap not like the dungeon bat he is old enough to be your father’ she sniped

‘He has a name and it isn’t that now I have to go’ he turned on the spot and vanished leaving Ginny standing alone in the dark.

Stomping back inside Ginny went to find Ron and Hermione something needed to be done about Harry and the Greasy bat he wasn’t right for Harry and it was about time he realised it.

July arrived before he knew it and Harry was celebrating his 18th birthday in the backyard of the Burrow.

All his friends up turned up including the Slytherins and Severus. He had been out of the hospital wing for over a month and looked forward to getting out of the castle for a few hours.

Ron and Hermione were less than pleased that their most hated Professor had turned up on Harry’s arm and spent a considerable amount of time trying to the pair separated as much as possible.

Luckily Kingsley and Augusta Longbottom kept Severus company along with Arthur and Molly.

‘Can’t believe you invited the ferret and his goon’ Ron grumbled as they stood near the table.

‘They are my friends Ron and it is my birthday your mum said I could invite whoever I wanted’ Harry tried to explain.

Augusta Longbottom overheard the exchange and pulled Harry aside.

‘Pay him no mind Harry, he hasn’t got the sense his was born with, you and young Severus make a lovely couple and don’t let anyone tell you different. Look at my Neville and Draco couldn’t be more suited’ she grinned

‘I try my best to ignore them’ he smiled

Giving his cheek a light pat she bustled back over to the table and joined Molly. He poured himself a drink and went to join his friends.

The rest of the night passed without incident even with Ginny insisting Harry dance with her.

He fell into bed exhausted and happy despite the grumblings from his friends. It made no difference to him he was happy with Severus and that’s all there was to it.

September the first arrived and Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was back in full swing.

The Great hall was buzzing with excitement as the first years lined up waiting to be sorted into their houses. Harry remembered that feeling well although it seemed like a lifetime ago he had been up there.

Minerva announced the Prefects for each house, Harry being named as Head boy and Katie as Head girl for Gryffindor.

Hermione was furious that she had been overlooked for the position and begrudgingly congratulated Harry and Katie.

When the first years were settled into their dorms and all was quiet Harry went into his new room and set about unpacking his things.Even though he had spent the majority of his time at the castle since the war he hadn’t ever got around to putting everything away.

A knock on the door stopped him in his tracks abandoning his chore to see who had arrived.

Severus was smiling on the other side when Harry opened the door. He stepped aside to let the Professor in following him into the sitting room.

‘Didn’t think I would see you tonight’ Harry smiled ‘thought you would be busy getting ready for tomorrow’

‘I wanted to see you before the evening ended but if you are busy I can leave’ Severus smirked

‘I am very glad you are here’ Harry chuckled wrapping his arms around Severus’ waist.

‘That’s more like it’ Severus replied brushing his lips against Harry’s

Every time the man kissed him Harry melted the sensation making him weak in the knees. It was exquisite and Harry could see himself getting lost for days. Classes be damned he was content to spend his timed snogging this gorgeous man.

They settled on the sofa and Harry cuddled into Severus’ side laying his head on the broad chest.

‘Miss Granger didn’t look to please at the Welcoming Feast’ Severus countered

‘Miffed coz Katie was made Head girl instead of her’ Harry replied

‘I thought as much’ Severus mused ‘Did they mention anything about you and I?’

‘Not tonight thank Merlin’ Harry huffed ‘only because there were too many other people around’

Silence fell over the room and Harry changed positions looking at Severus who was staring off into space. A sick feeling coiled in his stomach as he tried to read his expression.

‘Severus is something wrong?’ Harry asked tentatively the ill feeling growing

‘Not at all Harry I was just thinking’ he answered

'Oh don’t you want to date me anymore?’ Harry asked quietly

‘Why in the name of Merlin would you think that?’ Severus asked incredulously


	3. Chapter 3

‘Well we were talking about Hermione and Ron saying things and you went all quiet’ Harry muttered

Severus turned so he was facing Harry ‘I want nothing more than to date you, no stray remarks are going to change that, I was thinking about where I could take you on our first real date. Harry I am an old fashioned man when it comes to dating I believe courting should involve going out and enjoying each others company’

‘Oh what have you come up with then?’ Harry asked feeling stupid

‘You will have to wait Mister Potter tradition dictates I formally ask you for a date you will wait to receive my invitation’ Severus grinned

‘I look forward to it Professor’ Harry said in a posh tone

‘Imp’ Severus huffed

‘Devil’ Harry chided

Classes the next day started off well Harry had chosen carefully for his final year. Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration were among his final selections.

After talking with both Minerva and Severus Harry made the decision to forgo Defence figuring he had fought enough dark wizards to last a lifetime.

He no longer wanted to be an Auror so it wasn't a necessity. Ron couldn't fathom why his friend would pass up the opportunity to take defence and become an Auror.

_It’s a respectable job mate_ he had said, _what else are you going to do with your life?_ Harry wanted to do anything but join the Auror corps.

He had been toying with the idea of becoming a healer he was going to talk to Poppy see if she would let him help out in the infirmary when he had a free period.

Two days letter an owl dropped a letter on the table in front of him while he was eating breakfast. No one else was sitting near him at the time so he opened the note.

A smile spread across his face when he saw it was an invitation from Severus for their first date.

He was so engrossed in the note he didn't see someone come into the hall and sit beside him nor did he notice that same someone casually glance at what he was reading a plan beginning to form in their mind.

_Excellent Hermione thought with satisfaction. The upcoming date would provide them with the perfect opportunity to prove to Harry that Professor Snape wasn't the right man for him with a little help of course._

Finishing her breakfast quickly Hermione rushed from the hall in search of Ron and Ginny the perfect accomplices to her plan. But before that she needed to visit the library. A little research was in order.

Harry was packing his bag later that morning ready to head to his next class. They had just finished a double potions lesson.The others had gone on ahead. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he headed for the door Severus having disappeared into his storeroom.

'Excuse me Mister Potter where do you think you're going?' Severus appeared around the corner.

'To my next class Sir' Harry grinned.

'I have a matter that requires your immediate attention' Severus mused

'What would that be?' Harry asked walking back into the room.

'My lips are very lonely' Severus whispered, as Harry got closer. 'They need company'

'Oh' Harry giggled 'I promise that tonight I will keep them company but I will give them something to tide them over until then'

He took Severus' face in his hands and kissed him softly gently teasing his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue.

The Potions Master opened obligingly moaning as Harrys tongue explored the warm cavern of his mouth. The young man pulled back leaving Severus bereft at the loss of contact.

'Until tonight Sexy' Harry purred as he sauntered from the room.

Severus slumped against the wall of his storeroom flushed and breathing heavily what that man did to him.

Hermione gave a shriek of delight when she happened on the spell she had been looking for.It would work a treat she mused copying down the instructions and the required wand movement in her notebook.

_‘Ira’_ was the Latin word for rage causing who ever the spell was cast at to fly into a rage. All she needed was two Slytherin students to be near the dungeons at the right time to cast the spell.

Professor Snape being Slytherin head of house would be required to deal with the incident therefore not making his date with Harry.

Snapping the book shut and placing it back on the shelf Hermione walked purposefully from the library it was time to let the other two in on her secret.

Friday arrived and Harry was filled with nervous excitement for most of the day. Luckily he had a free period and was able to help Poppy out in the hospital wing having spoken to her about becoming a Healer.

Severus had chosen a recently opened restaurant in Hogsmeade for their first date it was mainly Indian cuisine Harry was looking forward to it he had always liked Indian food.He showered and dressed in a plain red shirt and jeans not wanting to over do it. Severus had a late class and told Harry he would meet him there at 6pm.

Harry decided to walk to Hogsmeade save apparating the night was cool but not cold enough he couldn’t walk. As he strolled along he whistled to himself smiling like a fool.

Everything was going to be all right regardless of what people had said about him and Severus he had a good feeling.

Harry walked into the restaurant and the waiter showed him to a candle lit table overlooking the cobblestone streets of the village.

Severus showered quickly and dressed in a shirt and black pants once his class had finished. Taking a jacket in case the weather turned cooler later on he closed the painting behind him and walked through his classroom. A ruckus had him hurrying out the door and along the dimly lit hallway.

Hermione hid in a darkened corner of the dungeons and waited for the Slytherin students to appear most of them would be on their way to the hall for dinner.

When most of the students had left the dungeons save for a few stragglers she waited patiently for them to get close enough for her to cast the spell.

Two fifth year boys rounded the corner talking quietly their heads down, Hermione moved carefully from her hiding place aiming her wand at the unsuspecting boys. _‘Ira’_ she muttered waving her wand.

The boys paused for a few seconds a hazy look appearing in both their eyes, they walked along little further when the bigger of the two tripped on something and stumbled against the other boy causing him to fall backwards.

‘Watch where you’re going you prat’ the boy on floor spat as he picked himself up.

‘It was an accident’ the older one retorted

A Slytherin girl walked past them and smiled, both the boys smiled back as she vanished around the corner

The older boy gave a low whistle and shook his head.

‘You weren’t just whistling at Mia were you?’ the smaller of the two huffed

‘So what if I was what’s it to you?’ he older snapped

‘I happen to like her and I’ll thank you to keep your sleazy hands off her’ the smaller one shoved the older boy a look of disgust on his face.

It went downhill from there. The older boy puffed out his chest squared his shoulders and loomed over the smaller Slytherin his lip curling in a derisive sneer.

‘Don’t. Ever. Push. Me. Again’ he growled emphasising each word spittle flying from his mouth

That was it the smaller boy launched himself at the older boy crash tackling him to the ground fists flying as they rolled round on the cold stone floor. Hermione chuckled it could not have gone better if she’d tried.

A door opening and slamming had the witch diving for cover as she watched Professor Snape stalk around the corner taking in the sight of the two boys rolling on the ground.

‘You will stop that at once’ Snape roared aiming his wand at the two writhing bodies separating them.

‘Roberts, Thornton what it is the meaning of this?’ he demanded

‘He started it Sir said Roberts ‘he whistled at my girl’

'She isn’t your girl’ Thornton snarled lurching at the smaller boy again

‘Silence’ Snape bellowed ‘You will both accompany me to the Headmistresses office where you will explain yourselves now on your feet the pair of you’

Severus sent his Patronus to Minerva asking her to meet him in her office and swiftly walked behind the two boys so as to keep and eye on them.

‘I don’t know what happened Professor McGonagall one minute me and Finlay were walking to dinner the next we were on the floor’ Roberts pleaded to the Headmistress.

‘That is beside the point young man you were displaying abhorrent behaviour and will serve detention with Mr Filch for the next week is that understood’ she barked

‘Yes Professor’ the boys answered solemnly

‘Right you will go back to your house common room I will have an elf deliver some sandwiches to you’ Minerva said stiffly.

The boys turned to leave Roberts started swaying slightly and grabbed onto the back of a chair to steady himself.Minerva stood from her desk and went to the boy’s side Severus following closely behind.

‘What’s the matter Mister Roberts?’ Minerva asked

‘Bit dizzy ma’am’ he replied still swaying

Severus looked into Roberts’ eyes and frowned they appeared to be slightly glazed over as if he was under the effects of a spell or potion.

‘I think we may need to get these boys to the Infirmary Minerva’ Severus said briskly

He ushered the boys from the room keeping a close eye on Roberts as they walked to the hospital wing. Poppy greeted them at the door and motioned for the boys to climb up onto the beds.

‘What’s seems to be the problem?’ Poppy asked

Severus relayed to the Matron what had happened and told her he believed the boys had been put under a spell or given a potion of some kind to enact rage.

With a wave of her wand she ruled out any potion they may have been slipped and confirmed a spell had been cast specifically one that would cause the recipient to experience fits of rage.

It explained why the pair had turned on each other when normally they got on very well.

‘Harry would have liked to see this is he in the hall Minerva?’ Poppy inquired

Severus’ heart skipped a beat as Poppy’s words sunk in.


	4. Chapter 4

He had completely forgotten he was supposed to meet Harry for their date in Hogsmeade in all the excitement.

‘Excuse me ladies I must take my leave’ Severus said hurriedly as he began to move towards the door.

‘I’m sorry Severus but as you are Head of Slytherin house and the effects of this spell are volatile in nature you will be required to stay’ Minerva said sternly

‘Very well Headmistress’ Severus sighed as he walked back into the room.

He drew his wand about to send his Patronus to Harry telling him he had been held up and wouldn’t be making their date when Poppy called for him putting that idea to rest in the meantime.

Harry had been sitting in the restaurant for over an hour and Severus still hadn’t arrived. He couldn’t imagine what was keeping him and why he hadn’t let him know he was going to be late.

Every time the door opened Harry would look up hoping to see the Potions Master walk in the door.

When the two-hour mark came and went Harry stood from the table and exited the restaurant slowly walking back to the castle.

He roughly wiped at the tears that wanted to fall all the while wondering why the man hadn’t turned up.

_Maybe he got cold feet Harry thought and decided he didn’t want to date him after all._

_Maybe he thought it was too much trouble to be seen with Harry out in public and the ramifications if Ron and Hermione found out._

Back in the castle he locked and warded his door, stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed, he sobbed into his pillow until he had cried himself to sleep.

In the Gryffindor Common room two redheads and a brown haired girl glowed with satisfaction at having executed a well thought plan.

Ginny and Ron had followed Harry to Hogsmeade and hid around the back of the restaurant and watched as Harry sat and waited for the Professor to show his greasy face.

Morning couldn’t come quick enough when Harry would come into the Great Hall and tell Hermione she and Ron had been right all along Severus was no good for him.

By the time Severus got back to his rooms it was quite late, the Slytherin fifth years had experienced another bout of rage before the spell completely wore off he’d had to restrain both of them until they had calmed down.

Poppy had given them a low dose sleeping draught in the end and relieved Severus of his duties. This wasn’t how he had planned for the evening to turn out. He had been so looking forward to the dinner with Harry in a romantic setting.They would have taken a walk around Hogsmeade after the meal before returning to the castle.

Severus had hoped to invite Harry to his rooms for a nightcap perhaps snuggles on the sofa before Harry returned to his rooms.He had been longing to kiss Harry all day even now he fought the temptation to go to Harry’s rooms and kiss him senseless.

The thrill that simple action sent hurtling through his body was blissful; they had agreed to take it slowly not just jump into bed although Severus looked forward to the day he could make love to Harry.

But this was still new and there was plenty of time for that down the track, he had found his forever in Harry and had been shocked to find himself falling so quickly for the young man.

He changed into his sleeping attire and climbed into bed, perhaps he would invite Harry to spend the night with him soon just to sleep revel in the feeling of holding Harry in his arms waking up with the man beside him.

Tomorrow he would explain to him about this evening and hope the young man would be able to forgive him.

Harry surveyed his reflection in the mirror, dark circles hung like bags under his red and swollen eyes, his head throbbed and his heart ached.He wanted nothing more than to spend the entire day in bed the curtains drawn and door locked.

But it wasn’t to be as he had promised Draco he would go with him and the others into Hogsmeade that morning before having lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

Showering and dressing he walked down along the empty hallways and to the Great Hall, being that is was the weekend most of the students slept in.Harry wandered along hands shoved deep into his pockets lost in his own thoughts. Severus wouldn’t be in the hall he usually ate breakfast in his rooms on the weekends.

As he entered the hall he saw Ron and Hermione sitting at one of the tables deep in conversation, not wanting them to sense something was wrong he plastered a smile on his face and sat down beside them.

‘Morning’ Harry greeted the pair as he reached for the coffee pot. Food wasn’t an option if the sick feeling that had settled in his gut was any indication

‘Morning Harry off to Hogsmeade?’ Hermione said cheerfully

‘Yeah with Drake and the others’ Harry replied

‘Why would you want to go anywhere with the ferret’ Ron huffed

‘Because he is my friend and he asked me to go is why’ Harry retorted ‘You’re more than welcome to join us’ he added

‘No thanks I’d rather stick a fork in my eyes’ Ron snapped

‘Suit yourself I’ll see you later’ Harry got up from the table and went to wait in the entrance hall for the others

15 minutes later the group were walking down the path towards the entrance gates. They had opted to walk into the magical village as the sun was out and the breeze not too cold.

‘How did your date go with Uncle Sev?’ Draco asked walking beside Harry

‘I don’t want to talk about it’ Harry replied quietly

‘What happened Harry you can tell me’ Draco said gently

‘He didn’t turn up’ Harry countered looking at the ground

‘Surely he had a good reason for not coming’ Draco answered

‘I haven’t spoken to him about it so I wouldn’t know’ Harry sighed

‘I’ll have a word to him if you like?’ the blonde offered

‘Just leave it Drake lets enjoy the day eh?’ Harry gave him a small smile

Knowing when to back off and leave Harry be Draco let the subject go for the moment while quietly vowing to have a word with his Godfather.

Severus sat in his armchair reading the latest Potions Journal and sipping his morning cup of tea; he had gotten little rest overnight and felt restless and agitated as a result.He truly felt terrible about the previous evenings events and wanted more than anything to go and speak with Harry about it.

Draco had mentioned that the group would be heading into Hogsmeade that morning planning to return sometime in the afternoon.

The Potions Master had decided to take a trip into the Forbidden forest that morning in search of a wild rose he knew to grow there.It was the perfect thing for his precious Lion and he hoped would show just how sorry he was.

Knowing his stubborn Harry like he did the young man would make it far from easy for Severus to apologise.

Finishing his tea he banished the cup to the sink placed the magazine on the coffee table and took his cloak from the hook just inside the door.

The sun was shining when he stepped out into the morning air making the walk that much more pleasant.

Harry visited Honeydukes sweet shop and stocked up on all manner of different sweets.He was sure he would pay for it later consuming so much sugar but right then he didn’t care anything to make him feel better.

Lunch at the Three broomsticks was enjoyable and Harry managed to eat a small amount without feeling to ill afterwards.

Ron and Hermione came into the pub but kept well clear of Harry and his friends sitting a few tables away and making a point of not glancing in their direction too often.

Once they were back at the castle the boys thought a game of Quidditch was in order Harry was undecided about whether to join the house team this year even though Katie had asked him already.

She was captain much to Ginny Weasleys dismay and wanted Harry to play seeker. The idea of being on the team with the redhead was putting him off but Katie had assured him that just be because she might try out didn’t mean she was a definite for the team.

While Cho and Luna happily sat on the benches the boys whooped and cheered as they soared through the air. The fiercest competition being between Harry and Draco who tried to outdo the other every chance they were given.

Exhausted but feeling a little better Harry walked back to his rooms to shower and change for dinner in the hall.

here was a note and flower lying against his door when he arrived. Stooping to pick it up Harry went inside and set the note and flower down on his coffee table. Knowing exactly who it was from Harry chose to ignore it and head for the shower.

Casting a charm to keep the flower fresh Harry left his room and went down to the hall. He was surprisingly hungry and looked forward to putting some much needed food in his stomach.

Greg, Luna, Dean and Seamus were already there when Harry walked in he sat down beside Dean and pulled his plate towards him. He noticed Severus came in through the staff entrance and take his seat at the long table.

He looked over to where Harry was sitting and offered him a small smile to which the young man ignored.

‘You look better than you did this morning’ Seamus mumbled as he shovelled a piece of chicken into his mouth

‘Yeah didn’t sleep very well and felt a bit off, better now though’ Harry smiled

‘Glad to hear it’ Seamus muttered again and went back to his dinner.

Harry was almost finished with his dessert and was contemplating heading back to his room when Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.

‘Harry could I speak to you a minute please?’ she asked

‘Sure I was just heading back to my room’ Harry answered moving off his seat and following her form the hall.

Out in the entrance hall Hermione stopped and faced Harry. ‘I overheard you telling Malfoy that Severus stood you up last night and wanted to see if your were ok’ she said with concern


	5. Chapter 5

‘Eavesdropping were you Mione?’ Harry raised a brow at this friend

‘No I wasn’t I just happened to hear the conversation, but I have to say that I knew this might happen’ she said haughtily

‘Not this again Hermione please’ Harry pleaded ‘I am sure there is a logical explanation for why he didn’t show up’

‘You mean an excuse for why he couldn’t be bothered you mean’ Hermione snipped

‘Look I will sort it out it’s nothing for you to worry about’ Harry sighed heavily

‘He is no good for you Harry he will only use you and hurt you’ Hermione countered

‘That’s your opinion Hermione and you’re entitled to it but please leave me to sort out my personal life’ Harry said frustratedly

He turned away from his friend and walked up the stairs to his room. Once inside he locked and warded the door slumping down on his sofa closing his eyes.

Harry desperately wanted to believe that Hermione and Ron were wrong in their judgement of Severus and he hung on to the tendril of hope that still remained as if his life depended on it.But beneath the surface a sliver of doubt bubbled away like acid slowly eating away at the precious tendril he so wanted to be true

Going in search of the some of the sweets he had purchased in Hogsmeade Harry slumped back down on the sofa and broke open a box of Bertie Botts every flavoured beans and shoved a handful into his mouth. Leaning forward he picked up the note and read the contents

_Harry please let me explain will you come to my rooms so we can talk_

_Yours Severus_

‘No I will not come to your rooms so we can talk Snape’ Harry spat shoving another handful of sweets into his mouth and chewing madly scrunching up the note and flinging it across the room in a fit of temper.

Sunday morning came and went and Harry had not appeared at Severus’ door. He hadn’t been in the hall for breakfast as the Potions Master had made a point in going merely just to see if Harry would be there.

He had gone to Harry’s room and knocked on the portrait only to be told in no uncertain terms that he wasn’t in and to kindly cease thumping away.Severus stalked back to his rooms muttering something about bloody stubborn Gryffindor under his breath.

Harry returned to his room Sunday afternoon having spent the morning with Draco and Neville in the Greenhouses helping Professor Sprout with a new shipment of rare plants she had received.

These plants had impeccable healing properties and were sought after by Healers and Mediwtiches and Wizards alike. Poppy often used them as restoratives in her potions for patients.

Pomona thought Harry might be interested as he was working closely with Poppy in the Infirmary.

His hands were caked in dirt and his clothes not fairing much better he was just about to open his door to go and shower when he spotted another note leaning against the rim of the door.

Bending down and scooping it up in his hands Harry grumbled under his breath about persistent Professors and opened it to see what the latest missive from the Potions Master was about.

_Harry please talk to me I miss you and so do my lips they are incredibly lonely without you_

_Severus_

That was Harry’s undoing crumpling the note in his hand he stormed off in the direction of dungeons. _I’ll give him his lips are lonely he’ll be lucky if I don’t hex the bloody things to another part of the globe and give him a trunk after this._

Harry fumed as he quickened his pace taking great strides and he neared the bottom of the stairwell that led into the coldest and darkest part of the castle.Not bothering with a mere formality like knocking he stormed into the potions room calling out for the Professor.

‘Snape get your no good arse out here’ Harry bellowed

Severus walked out from the direction of his private rooms and regarded the angry Gryffindor in the middle of the room eyes raging.

‘I see you got my note?’ he said calmly

‘Yes I did and if you think that resorting to acts of emotional blackmail are going to get you out of the world of trouble you are in then think again Professor’ Harry seethed

‘Harry please calm down and let me explain’ Severus said softly moving slowly towards Harry glancing to see if the young man had his wand close by not that it mattered Harry was just as skilled without it.

‘I am so very sorry that I didn’t arrive for our date on Friday, there was an incident with two Slytherins that required my attention. They had to be taken to the hospital wing and monitored’

‘What’s that got to do with you Poppy is more than capable of looking after them’ Harry spat.

‘Normally yes but as the boys had a rage spell cast on them Poppy required me to stay in case there more incidences like the one I came across’

‘You could have sent me your Patronus told me that you couldn’t make it not leave me sitting there for over 2 hours wondering what I had done wrong’ Harry shouted tears falling down his face

‘Oh Harry the fault wasn’t yours I intended to send word I was detained but another fight broke out and time got away from me I am so sorry’ Severus moved to Harry and gathered him up in his arms holding tightly while Harry sobbed into his robes.

‘I thought you didn’t want to date me after all’ Harry hiccoughed

Severus pulled back from the embrace and placed a single finger under Harry’s chin pulling his head up so he was eye level with him.

‘Harry I want nothing more than to date you please don’t doubt that’ Severus implored ‘I am very sorry and I will make it up to you I promise’

Harry was silent for a few moments while he processed what the Potions Master had told him. He vaguely recalled hearing something about a fight in the dungeons but thought nothing of it

‘Apology accepted’ Harry said quietly laying his head back on the strong chest.

‘Thank you’ Severus whispered kissing the messy black head.

A strange smell assaulted Severus’ senses he pulled away screwing up his nose and for the first time since Harry entered the room took in his appearance.

‘What in the name of Merlin have you been doing Harry and what is that god awful smell?’ Severus complained moving further back.

‘I was helping Drake, Neville and Professor Sprout in the Greenhouses today its probably fertiliser or something’ he shrugged

‘You didn’t think to shower before coming to see me?’ Severus asked

‘I was about to when I found a note outside my door stating someone’s lips were lonely and they desperately needed company’ Harry sniggered

‘Yes well I am sure they would have coped for a bit longer while you cleaned yourself up’ Severus replied

‘You don’t want a kiss Sev?’ Harry crooned moving towards him making kissing noises as he did

‘No not while you smell like that’ Severus backed further against the wall in an attempt to get away from the aroma

‘But you’re poor lips are lonely’ Harry swooned

‘They’re fine’ Severus stated ‘Stay away Imp’

‘I’m hurt Sev I came all the way down here to cheer you up and you don’t even want a little kiss’ Harry pouted

‘Shower first then I will kiss you senseless but until then no deal’ Severus smirked

‘Have it your own way’ Harry said and walked towards the door. ‘I will see you tomorrow Sev’ putting his hand on the door knob

‘What do you mean tomorrow aren’t you coming back after your shower?’ Severus asked incredulously

‘Sorry I already have plans I promised Draco I would help him with his homework’ Harry grinned slyly ‘you will have to wait’ he drawled putting emphasis on the word _Wait_

Leaving Severus stunned and flustered Harry swaggered from the room closing the door behind him. _Insolent Imp Severus huffed_ he couldn’t really blame Harry for leaving him hanging he thought as he went into his private rooms to take a cold shower.

Harry stood under the shower letting the hot water wash away all the dirt and grime from a day playing with plants.

He watched as the water turned to brown swirling around the drain hole. Harry thought of how he had left things with Severus and chuckled

Served him right for standing Harry up he thought as he rubbed soap over his body.

His dick had been half hard since he left the dungeons the idea of teasing the Potions Master leaving him aroused.

He and Severus hadn't ventured anywhere near anything more intimate than kissing not that Harry minded there were more important things than sex in a relationship to his mind anyhow.That didn't mean he couldn't indulge in the odd fantasy now and again.

Moving his hand over his hard member Harry began caressing it slowly up and down his shaft.Rubbing his thumb over the head dipping into the slit smothering the precum around the head of his erect prick.

Leaning back against the shower wall Harry closed his eyes and imagined it was Severus' hand fisting his achingly hard penis before taking Harry into his mouth devouring him like his favourite sweet.

He cupped his balls massaging and rolling them between his thumb and forefinger visioning Severus on his knees taking each ball into his mouth suckling on them before returning his attentions to Harrys cock.

'Mmm Sev' Harry moaned as he pumped quickly the images coming hard and fast in his mind.

'Feels so good' Harry squeezed his balls feeling the familiar tightening and burn in his loins.

'Oh fuck yeah' Harry keened pumping furiously panting.

'Yes, yes, yes' Harry screamed as he shot cum onto his hand and the shower wall.

Breathing heavily he slumped against the wall washing away the last remnants of his orgasm.

'Harry?' a voice called from outside the door 'You ok what's taking you so long?'

Harry quickly rinsed off turned the shower off wrapping a towel around his waist before opening the bathroom door.

'Sorry Drake I'll be there in a minute' Harry said as he greeted the blonde on the other side.

'Ok we are in my rooms when you're ready' he answered giving Harry an odd look 'You sure nothings wrong I thought I heard you yelling in the shower when I came in'

'I’m fine just got soap in my eyes' Harry said calmly. 'I'll get dressed and be right there' the blonde left Harry alone to get dressed.

He sighed heavily how embarrassing having a wank over Severus while his Godson listened outside the door.

Merlin knows how much he'd of Harry’s fantasy. Throwing some clothes on he grabbed his wand and bag headed out the door to Draco’s rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning Harry walked into the Great hall with a smile on his face and a spring in his step.

He had spent a fabulous evening with his friends and tonight would be spending an even better evening with his man. Severus was sitting at the staff table sipping coffee when Harry walked in.He smiled at the gorgeous lion his pulse racing as the young man sat down.

He couldn't wait for this evening he would have his precious Harry in his arms tasting those succulent lips he adored so much.Harry pulled his plate over to him and piled it up with scrambled eggs and bacon. Hermione Ron sat down and eyed their friend suspiciously.

'What?' Harry asked with a mouthful of eggs

'You seem awfully cheerful this morning' Hermione replied

'I am Severus and I worked things out life is good' he smiled popping another forkful of eggs into his mouth.

'You mean he gave you some weak excuse and you bought it?' Ron scowled

'No I mean that he had a very good reason for not making it to dinner and I believed him' Harry shot back

'Such as?' Hermione quipped

'He had to deal with students from his house that were fighting' Harry replied

'Hardly a reasonable excuse for missing dinner' Ron grumbled

'Look I don't have to explain myself to you either accept what I've told you or drop it' Harry picked up his plate and moved to the far table.

Dean and Seamus came into the hall just as Harry sat down at the other table looking over where Hermione and Ron were sitting figured it had something to do with them.

'If they have made up now what are we going to do?' Ron frowned

'We will talk to Ginny she might have a few ideas' Hermione answered.

Severus saw the exchange between Harry and his friends making a note to talk to his lion after potions class.

Minerva chewed her toast thoughtfully casting an eye over the table where the two young Slytherin boys who had landed themselves in the hospital wing were having an animated conversation.

It was like the altercation they had been involved never happened. On all accounts they were fine Poppy had given them the all clear and they were discharged from the Infirmary on Saturday morning.There was no residual of the spell that had been cast apparent so it was deemed safe for them to return to their normal routine.

It was the nature of the spell that had been upon the two suspecting teenagers that had been nagging at the Headmistress since Friday evening.She would have to check with Filius Flitwick about whether the spell was even apart of the syllabus although she was certain it wasn’t.

Whatever the reason for the spell Minerva had a feeling it had been cast deliberately and not the result of some misguided attempt.She approached the charms Professor as he was finishing off his cup of tea.

‘Filius I wonder if you could spare me a few moments of your time?’

‘Certainly Minerva what can I do for you?’ the small man smiled

‘Could you possibly meet me in my office after your first class has ended?’ she asked

‘I have a free period this morning Minerva I can meet with you now’ Filius offered

‘That will be fine Filius I will see you in my office’ Minerva nodded curtly and moved back towards her normal place at the staff table

‘Severus I wonder if you would meet me in my office?’ Minerva asked the Potions Master

‘Of course Minerva I will see you there’ Severus replied

The Headmistress left the hall via the staff entrance and walked swiftly along the corridors to her office.Inside she conjured another chair to allow her guests to be comfortable and waited their arrival.

‘Enter’ she called when a knock at the door sounded

‘Thank you for seeing me gentleman please take a seat’ Minerva gestured to the chairs presiding near the ornate desk.

* * *

Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat together in a quiet area of the courtyard usually reserved for Madame Hooch’s flying lessons. The oldest of the trio had a free period before their Potions lesson and Ginny had opted to skip History of Magic.

‘Can’t believe he made up with the dungeon bat’ Ginny huffed ripping blades of grass from the ground.

‘Neither can we but he has so we need to come up with another way to make him realise they don’t belong together’ Hermione intoned

Ron was starting to wonder if all this sneaking around and causing Harry trouble was really worth the effort.Sure he couldn’t understand why his mate had chosen the snarky Potions teacher as a possible love interest but then it was Harry’s life and after all that had happened weren’t they all due a slice of happiness in whatever form it took.

It certainly couldn’t say anything of the sort to the two women in front of him it wouldn’t be received well and inevitably end up in an argument.He was beginning to see Hermione in a new unflattering light and he didn’t care for it in the least.

Ron had listened to the rumours of what had happened to the two Slytherins Hermione had cast the spell on from he heard it could have been quite serious if Madame Pomfrey hadn’t realised what spell had been used.

‘I will start a rumour’ Ginny delighted as Ron tuned back into the conversation

‘It will have to be a good one to convince Harry’ Hermione puzzled

‘Oh it will be’ Ginny grinned slyly ‘All I have to do is say how I heard that the Greasy git is only with Harry to make himself look good after the war, who better than to improve his damaged reputation than the Saviour of the Magical World I might even slip in that he has considered talking with the Prophet getting them to write an article about it. I know Rita Skeeter would give her right arm for the chance to report on something as juicy as this’

‘Harry will be livid when he hears about that the Professor won’t stand a chance’ Hermione shrieked. ‘He will be yours in no time Ginny’

‘I have set my sights a bit higher than the Chosen one these days, but hey I’m not opposed to a little fun in the sack get a few nice things out it get picked to play Professional Quidditch then dump him after 6 months while satisfying my needs elsewhere. Who would say no to the girlfriend of the Saviour I will have the scouts begging to get me on their teams’ Ginny said smugly

So that’s what this was all in aide of getting their hands on Harry’s money using him up and spitting him out. Well Ron wouldn’t have it he had been a sad excuse of a friend to Harry and now it was time to grow some balls and do what he should have done in the first place support his best mate who had always supported Ron no questions asked even when he hadn’t deserved the loyalty.

‘What do you think Ron?’ Hermione broke his train of thought

‘Sounds good the git won’t know what hit him mum will be planning a wedding in no time’ Ron gave a tight smile.

The girls continued on with their scheme as they walked back into the castle for the first class of the day.

Harry was in Potions with Ron and Hermione he would wait until class had ended and take Harry aside confess everything to him beg for his forgiveness if it came to that.

* * *

‘I have been mulling over the incident that occurred on Friday evening in my mind for the past few days’ Minerva began. ‘It has left me quite unsettled to say the least. Filius I wanted to ask you if the rage spell was one that is apart of the syllabus you teach your students at all?’

‘Surely this question would be better put to Professor Gavin’ Filius countered

‘While Auror Gavin is skilled in matters of the Dark Arts he does not have the relevant experience to deal with problems of this nature he has only been out of the Auror corp. for 2 years’ Minerva explained

‘I understand Minerva, then the answer to your question is no it has never been used certainly not while I have been Charms Professor the volatile nature alone would be enough to cause the Governors concern about it being used’ Filius answered

‘I thought as much’ Minerva shook her head

‘You’re of the opinion that someone deliberately cast the spell Minerva?’ Severus piped up

‘I’m afraid so Severus and it concerns me greatly’ she sighed

‘As it does me I am at a loss as to why someone would want to cast such an unpredictable spell to begin with if not as a sorely misguided and ill thought out prank’ Severus pondered

‘I ask that you keep your ears and eyes open until the culprit has been caught and dealt with. Filius pay special attention to any student asking about prohibited spells’

‘Yes Minerva of course I will let you know if I hear anything’ Filius agreed

‘Thank you gentleman I will let you get to your classes’ Minerva smiled as she showed the two Professors out of her office. Seated back at her desk she set to writing a note to all the Prefects of each house asking them to have the students assembled in their commons rooms after dinner.

Ron was on edge for most of the Potions lesson and was sure Harry was getting fed up with him glancing in his direction every few minutes.Hermione had been rambling beside him but he had taken very little in lost in his own thoughts.

Harry set about pulverising an ingredient pretending it was someone else as he reduced the plant to dust.Ron had been staring at him every so often since class had started it was unnerving to say the least.Harry hadn’t the faintest idea why he was looking at him and didn’t really want to find out.

Turning his focus back to the task at hand he continued on with the Potion Severus had set for them to make. Finally the bell sounded for the end of class students moved about the room placing vials of completed potions on the designated bench beside Severus’ desk and packing up their equipment before filing from the room.

Ron lingered and took his time packing away his belongings and setting his finished potion up the front of the room.He was about to approach Harry and ask if he could have a private word when Professor Snape beat him to it.

‘Mister Potter would you remain behind please’ Severus said in his formal tone

‘Yes Professor’ Harry replied sitting his bag on the bench. Draco and the others told him they would meet him in the hall and left the room.

Losing his chance to talk to his mate Ron reluctantly exited the room and walked up to the Great Hall for morning break.

The classroom emptied Severus stepped out from behind his desk and came to stand in front of it casually leaning back against it.

‘Hello my precious’ Severus smiled warmly beckoning Harry to him

‘Hey you’ Harry grinned stepping into strong arms

‘How are you my Harry?’ Severus asked wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist

‘Better now’ he replied looking into onyx pools

‘You seemed upset at breakfast I wanted to check you were alright’ Severus said softly holding his lovers gaze

‘Ron and Hermione were up to the usual it got a bit much so I moved’ Harry explained

‘I thought it might have been something like that’ Severus conceded ‘I hope they didn’t upset you too much’

‘No I really couldn’t care what they think I am happy for the first time in a long time and I wont let anybody ruin it for me’ Harry said with conviction

‘Nor I my darling’ Severus replied leaning down and brushing his lips against Harrys

‘Mmm I have missed that’ Severus crooned as he pulled back

‘Me too’ Harry smiled feeling himself harden but not wanting Severus to notice

‘I had better go’ Harry moved out of the embrace before things got out of hand and he missed the rest of his classes

‘Until tonight darling’ Severus whispered pressing a chaste kiss to warm lips

Harry hurried from the room and slumped against the cool wall just a ways from the door. _Merlin that mans mouth was wicked it should come with a warning label_ he thought as he willed his manhood to behave.

Severus adjusted himself as he sat behind his desk a fresh cup of tea in front of him. It was getting more and more difficult to refrain from taking Harry to his bed and devouring him whole. He was more than aware how aroused his Lion had been just before feeling the hardness through the young mans robes.

He too had been quelling his own pulsing cock not wanting to scare his young lover away.They hadn’t broached the subject of further intimacy but clearly it played heavily on their minds. It wasn’t by far the most important thing in a relationship but it was a step that Severus felt he was ready to take and hoped that Harry would soon join him.

He had his Gryffindor all to himself that evening he was approach the subject in a mature manner see what his precious Harry was thinking.

Severus smiled as he went to let the next class into the room he was falling hard for the Hero of the Magical world and he couldn’t be happier.

Ron didn’t get another chance to talk with Harry that day as they had different classes. While Ron had Defence against the Dark Arts Harry had Herbology. Hermione had opted out of taking the class for that Ron was thankful he needed some time to himself if only to work out what he would say to Harry.

Ginny and Hermione had been discussing who would be best to tell rumour about Harry to ensuring that it spread like the proverbial wildfire. It made Ron sick to his stomach pangs of guilt added to the mix for not seeing the ruse for what it was. They didn’t care about Harry only what he could do for them.

At Dinner Minerva made the announcement that all students tow were to wait for the Head boy and girl who would escort them back to their common rooms Prefects already having been given a note to that effect.

Harry looked over to the staff table and caught Severus attention; he nodded at the young man to say he understood he would be a little late to his quarters.

Silence fell over the Gryffindor Common Room as Minerva McGonagall came into the room. She presented the same speech to her house as she had done to two of the four houses already.

In her stern tone she left no doubt that should the culprit be found they would face harsh consequences and possible expulsion for use of a prohibited spell and downright reckless behaviour. Ron noticed the worried looks his sister and Hermione gave each other however subtle

He tried to get Harry’s attention once McGonagall had finished her speech and left the room but he was too late Harry had left immediately after the Headmistress probably going to see Professor Snape he concluded.

Ginny and Hermione were huddled in the corner whispering frantically back and forth, they were worried Ron thought as he watched them.

Hermione would never handle being expelled from school and Ginny would be scared of what their parents would say. She could kiss her Quidditch career goodbye if they got caught. The girls left the common room a few minutes later and Ron decided to follow them see what they were up to.

Nothing good he was certain of that he thought stepping out of the portrait and walking a few yards behind Hermione and Ginny who looked as though they were going down to the dungeons.

Remembering the shortcut Harry had clued him in on during the war Ron changed direction disappearing behind a tapestry that offered a staircase directly to the dungeons.

He would get there before the girls and have a better chance of seeing what they were up to.

* * *

Harry moaned as Severus took his lips in a tender and loving kiss his tongue danced over Harry’s sucking softly.

‘Merlin that’s good’ Harry panted slightly as he pulled back for much needed air

‘Glad you approve’ Severus grinned looking a little flushed

‘There’s something that I wanted to talk to you about’ he added taking Harry’s hands in his

‘This sounds serious’ Harry said coming out of his post-kissing haze quite abruptly

‘We have been together for some months now and I am the happiest I have ever been. Earlier today when we kissed in my classroom I noticed that you reacted and wondered if you had been thinking about taking our relationship to the next level there is absolutely no rush and I am not pressuring you in any way I just wondered’ Severus explained

Harry blushed and looked at his knees ‘I was hoping you hadn’t noticed that’ he said quietly. ‘I have been thinking about it a lot lately but didn’t know how to tell you I have never done anything like that before’

‘You’re a virgin?’ Severus asked gently

Harry nodded and focused on his shoes.

‘Harry look at me’ Severus asked He lifted his head and stared into dark orbs that had a fire settling in his belly.

‘There is nothing wrong with being a virgin in fact I think it is admirable especially for someone your age, all too often people rush into sexual relationships simply to be the first to say they are no longer a virgin’ Severus said seriously

‘Are you a virgin?’ Harry stuttered

‘I am Harry I have been waiting for the right person Severus’ eyes sparkled

‘Oh’ Harry said dejectedly

Severus tilted Harry’s chin so he was looking at him. ‘I think I’ve found him’ he whispered brushing his lips over Harry’s

'Really?' Harry’s eyes widened

'Yes really I am falling in love with you Harry' Severus traced a finger over Harry lips.

'Merlin I am falling in love with you too Sev so much' Harry professed

'Oh my love' Severus spoke gently pulling Harry into his arms capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss his tongue plunging into the warm wet cavern eliciting the most delicious sounds.

Harry could feel his erection growing aching with need to be touched. Severus ran his hand over Harry crotch feeling the hardness of the man in his arms.

Harry gasped 'Oh God Sev' Harry moaned 'please don't stop’

'Are you sure?' Severus asked looking deep into his lovers emerald eyes

'More than anything you're my everything Sev'

'Let's take this somewhere a bit more comfortable' Severus suggested pulling Harry from the sofa taking his hand leading him into the bedroom.

This was too good to be true there would be no need for the rumour not after the prophet got hold of this. Ginny and Hermione smiled as they continued to listen to the no longer private conversation. The pair had just come around the corner of the dungeons nearest the potions room when they saw Harry slip inside.

Abandoning the original plan of finding a student to transfer the blame onto for the spell they decided to see what else they could dig up to add to the rumour by listening to Harry and Severus.

Ginny had nicked one of George’s extendable ears from his room before returning to Hogwarts figuring it might come in handy for something.George and Fred had perfected the distance in which the ear had to placed in order to hear anything clearly.

Now it only needed to be in the general area in this instance just inside the potions classroom door then you said a simple spell and you could hear anything you wished.

By the time Ron had gotten to the dungeon via the portrait Ginny and Hermione had vanished.He looked around the dark corridors but could not see any sign of them.

He sat down on one of the cold steps feeling defeated maybe he should interrupt Harry and Professor Snape tell them everything.

He brushed that idea aside for the time being let Harry have some private time. Merlin knew he wouldn't get it once this rumour was unleashed. He stood and walked back to the common room maybe he could talk some sense into Hermione before it was too late. He didn't like his chances.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Severus stood in the Potions Masters bedroom staring into onyx and emerald eyes alight with a longing neither had experienced before that moment. Severus took the lead running his hands over Harry’s chest moving down to his hips letting them linger as nimble fingers brushed over warm skin beneath a cotton shirt.

Harry shivered as Severus explored toned abs tweaking pink buds smiling as Harry threw his head back.The Professor deftly removed the shirt taking in the sight of his half naked lover.

‘Beautiful’ he murmured as he took a nipple into his mouth nipping lightly then running his tongue over the peaked nub.He repeated the same on the other nipple Harry mewling prettily above him. Hands dipped down below the waistband of his jeans taking the aching member in hand rubbing a finger over the leaking head.

'Severus please I need you' Harry implored bucking into his hand.

The Potions Master removed his hand and relieved his lover of his jeans and boxers. A long slender penis stood proudly twitching against Harry’s stomach.

'You are indeed a picture my love' Severus crooned drinking in the sight of Harry in all his naked glory.

'I think its time we got you undressed hmm?' Harry purred divesting Severus of his clothing with a flick of his hand.

The man had the body of a Greek God Harry salivated at the sight his eyes drifting down to a long thick cock nestled against a bed of dark curls.

'You are utter perfection' Harry whispered running his hand along the hard shaft.

Taking his lovers hand Severus led harry to the bed and pushed him down gently positioning himself so that he was between his lovers leg.Placing light kisses along the inside of Harry’s thigh Severus worked his way up to the hard leaking prick kissing the head softly lapping up the pre cum. He swirled his tongue around the tip before swallowing Harry whole the young man arching off the bed.

'Sev oh God Sev' Harry moaned as his cock was sucked with abandon.

Severus massaged heavy balls in his hand squeezing them gently.

'Oh fuck my Sev your tongue is wicked' Harry panted

'I won't last much longer Severus'

'I want you to cum in my mouth Harry I want to feel your hot cum run down my throat’ he muttered around the hot cock.

'Merlin Sev I love you' Harry growled his balls constricting. 

'Oh fuck yes so good baby so good' he mewled cum shooting down his lovers throat Severus greedily swallowing every last drop.

Licking his cock clean Severus moved over Harry taking his mouth in a heated kiss allowing his lover to taste himself on Severus' lips.

'That was amazing Sev' Harry smiled

'Now it's my turn to take care of you I want to bury myself inside you' Severus purred

'Oh God yes please' Harry panted as he was pushed onto his back Severus looming over him.

'Because it's your first time you can choose to be on all fours and I take you from behind or you can watch as I fuck your sweet arse'

'I want to see your face Sev'

‘Ok spread those legs love plant your feet flat on the bed. Let me see your beautiful hole’

Harry complied spreading his legs an idea occurred to him and he wondered whether he should ask Severus.

'Sev?' Harry asked

'Yes love you alright?' He asked concerned Harry had changed his mind

'Umm I have... always… wanted... to ride someone' he rushed out.

Severus chuckled looking into his lover’s eyes. 'I would love for you to ride me my darling if that's what you'd like?'

Harry nodded. Severus summoned lube from his nightstand.He moved up the bed until he was sitting against the headboard.

'Come sit on my lap darling' Severus instructed

Harry moved over Severus lap his re hardening cock resting on his stomach. Severus dipped fingers into the lube coating his fingers.

Circling Harry’s entrance he inserted a finger into the muscled hole moving back and forth gently. He added another finger scissoring to stretch Harry ready for his cock.

'Please Sev I need you in me' Harry pleaded bearing down on Severus' fingers.

'Soon darling fuck yourself on my fingers get your sweet hole ready for my cock'

Harry bounced on slim fingers moaning arching his back in pleasure. Whining at the sudden emptiness Severus coated his dick guiding Harry down onto the turgid flesh.

Moving slowly Harry set a steady rhythm lost in the sensation of being filled by the man who had his heart.He grabbed Severus' nipples twisting them carefully leaning over and sucking them one by one.

'Want you to play with my nipples while I ride your cock Sev' Harry moaned

Severus fingered pink nubs watching as Harry keened at the feeling.

'Fuck yeah' Harry growled quickening his pace.

'Touch me please Sev I want your hands on my cock'

The Potions Master wrapped his hands around the hot shaft pumping slowly while thrusting up slamming his cock into Harry’s tight heat.

‘So good Sev so good never felt like this before' Harry panted

'Lose yourself in the feeling Harry let it take you, pleasure you, complete you' Severus spoke passionately

'Oh Merlin Sev I'm going to cum' Harry shouted ecstasy coursing through his body.

'Cum baby cum for me while you ride my dick'

‘Yes!!’ Harry screamed cum spurting over Severus hand and stomach.

Getting closer Severus gripped Harry’s hips and thrust up into the tight cavern hitting that sweet spot causing Harry to scream in pleasure

'Fuck Harry I love you darling you are mine mine' Severus roared as he rode out his own orgasm as he emptied everything he had into Harry.

Harry laid his head on Severus shoulder enjoying a post orgasmic haze.

‘I have never felt anything like that before Sev so loved so desired’

‘You are very loved and very desired my precious Harry. I want you to stay here with me tonight I want to wake up with you in my arms’

‘I have classes in the morning Sev and all my things are in my room’ Harry said disappointedly

‘You can get up early and go back to your room to get ready for the day or I can have your things sent down here’ Severus smiled running his hand through dark raven locks

‘I will get up early use the passage back to the 7th floor it comes out right near my room’ Harry yawned

‘Then here you will stay’ Severus whispered as he cast a quick cleaning spell over them before reluctantly moving Harry from his place on his lap. His now flaccid penis slipped from the young man.

Suddenly Harry felt very empty but as he laid down head on Severus chest the Potions Masters arms wrapped tightly around him the feeling vanished.

‘Did Minerva come and speak to Gryffindor?’ Severus asked recalling the earlier announcement in the Great Hall

‘Yeah she wanted to know if anyone saw anything the night that spell was cast said that if whoever it was responsible was caught they would face expulsion’ Harry relayed

‘Mmm I spoke to her today along with Filius she was anxious to know if any students had been boasting about using unauthorised spells Professor Flitwick said he has never taught it in his classes’

‘I have certainly never heard of it before now’ Harry replied ‘why would someone cast something like that to begin with surely it can’t have been for a prank or dare?’

‘That’s what has Minerva so worried it is incredibly unpredictable and volatile something no untrained witch or wizard should be messing around with’

‘You would think people had enough anger in the war to last them a lifetime why voluntarily seek it out’ Harry muttered

‘I can’t answer that darling but we intend to find out’ Severus assured him.

‘I’m just glad I have you my Sev that’s all I need’ Harry said sleepily

‘Me too my love me too’

Harry drifted off to sleep wrapped snugly in Severus’ arms never had he felt so safe so secure in all his life nothing could get to him here not even the nightmares that plagued him on and off since the end of the war.

Only dreams of happiness and love danced through his mind that night dreams of a life he seldom let himself imagine having.

Ron tossed and turned sleep eluding him his mind racing a mile a minute, he thoughts consumed with Harry and how to tell him the things he desperately needed to know. Consumed with his sister and Hermione who had returned to the common room smug looks on their faces like the cat that had got the canary then ripped it to pieces.

3 times tonight he had gone to Harry’s rooms and knocked on the door hoping against hope that he might have returned. He’d even gone back down to the dungeons and paced outside the potions classroom door for 10 minutes before giving in and going back to Gryffindor Tower.

Sleeping finally taking him under Ron dreamed of Harry’s reaction when the rumour started to get round the castle the humiliation he would suffer because of who he was and who he had chosen as his partner.

As the sun was coming over the horizon Ron Weasley sat huddled under a blanket he’d conjured from a pile of leaves high up in the Quidditch stands staring out at the dawn of a new day. For the thousandth time he wished he was anywhere but Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Stomach rumbling which surprised him, as food was the last thing he wanted to navigate Ron trudged back up to the castle his heart in his throat his stomach in knots.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry stretched and yawned blinking as the morning sun filtered through the window of Severus’ room. He couldn’t help the smile that adorned his face he had woken up beside Severus made love with Severus told Severus how he felt. A giggle escaped his mouth and harry clamped a hand over it as to not wake his lover.

‘You sound very happy for this time of morning my love’ Severus muttered sleepily snaking an arm around Harry’s waist pulling him closer

‘I am happy Sev’ Harry chortled

‘As am I darling’ Severus mumbled burying his head into a shock of black hair and breathing deeply

‘I have to get up go back to my room and get ready can’t be late for my first class the Professor is a bit of a hard arse’ Harry smirked

‘Imp’ Severus swatted Harry’s arm tightening his grip

‘I think I’ll cancel classes for today would much rather stay here and do naughty things to your gorgeous body than teach dunderheads’ he moaned nipping Harry’s neck playfully

‘As much as I want to stay here and find out exactly what those naughty things are I have to go and I don’t think you want to chance having Minerva drop in to find out why the Potions Professor isn’t in his classroom’ Harry mused

‘No I don’t think Minerva would appreciate finding me in a compromising position with her favourite student. Tonight your body is mine my love’ Severus hummed

‘Didn’t I tell you Sev I loan my body out on Tuesdays tonight Drake and Nev are ravishing me’ Harry chuckled

‘Not if I hex them they won’t you are mine and mine alone darling this Slytherin doesn’t share’ Severus growled

‘I’ll cancel just for you’ Harry kissed his lover and climbed out of bed, pulling on his clothes from the day before he scampered from the room promising Severus he would see him later.

The day went smoothly Harry couldn’t stop the smile on his face that caused a few odd looks from his friends and other classmates. Draco pulled him aside before lunch and asked him what the smile was for.Harry confided in his friend about the previous night he had spent with Severus, he could trust the blonde not to repeat what he’d been told.

‘That’s great Harry I am so glad you and Uncle Sev are getting closer’ Draco beamed

‘I have never felt like this before Drake I can’t stop smiling’ Harry exclaimed

‘You’re in love Harry I had the same look when I fell in love with Neville’

‘You don’t think it’s too soon?’ Harry asked

‘After everything you have been through you more than deserve happiness so no I don’t think its too soon at all’ Draco said sincerely

They walked into the hall and sat down with the others for lunch.

Ron who had been sitting in the courtyard looked up when he heard muffled voices. Hermione and Ginny were walking hurriedly down the hill towards the entrance gates looking around furtively before walking on.

It wasn’t unusual for 7th years to leave the castle grounds the rules had been somewhat relaxed since the war especially now all the remaining Death Eaters had been caught.

As long as a teacher had been told they would be leaving it didn’t pose a problem. By the way the girls were constantly looking over their shoulders Ron bet no one knew they were sneaking out.

Hermione tentatively knocked on the door of the small cottage and waited. A woman with platinum blonde hair and bright red lipstick answered she was dressed in a sky blue skirt with matching jacket, thin framed glasses covered greyish blue eyes.

‘Come in’ she stepped aside and let the two young witches inside

Walking along a short hallway she led them into what looked to be a sun room of sorts a small cane table sat in the middle of the room a tray of tea and biscuits sat on the top three chairs had been place around the table she gestured for the witches to sit.

‘Tea?’ she asked pouring herself a cup

‘Please’ said Hermione

Ginny shook her head indicating she didn’t want any but plucked a biscuit off the plate and nibbled.

‘What can I do for you young ladies?’ Rita Skeeter asked sitting back in her chair and sipping her tea

‘We have a story you might be interested in’ Ginny replied sitting forward slightly

‘And what might that be?’ Rita answered peering over her spectacles

‘Harry Potter and Severus Snape in a relationship’ Ginny deadpanned

‘That does sound interesting’ Rita pondered ‘Why come to me I am sure anyone at the Daily Prophet would love to get their hands on a story like that’

‘Because you have a way of making a story come alive shall we say’ Hermione cut in

‘Oh I see you need this story to have the right effect?’ Rita smirked

‘You could say that yes’ Hermione replied

‘Very well who I am to turn down the chance to report on the worlds hero’ Rita mused

Rita took a quill and notepad from a green bag near the table and looked to the girls sitting around the table.

An hour later Hermione and Ginny walked back into the castle extremely satisfied with the story they had fed to Rita Skeeter or Rhonda Simmons as she was known to her avid readers.

This time tomorrow the whole world would know that Harry Potter was gay and that Severus Snape was only using him to repair his damaged reputation bedding the hero was simply a bonus.

Harry was walking back towards his room to get ready for dinner and his evening with Severus when a first year Ravenclaw hurried up to him with a note in hand.

‘Professor Snape asked me to give this to you Harry’ the student puffed

‘Thank you Brett’ Harry smiled as the boy rushed off

He opened the note and smile when he recognised the handwriting as Severus’

_My love I will be unable to spend this evening with you I have to go to London for business. I will miss you and the things I had planned for us but will endeavour to make it up to you tomorrow night. I love you_

_Yours Severus_

Harry frowned he was looking forward to spending the night with his sweet Sev, instead he would go and hang out with his friends they hadn’t had a lot of opportunity to do that in the last few days. Letting himself into his room he showered then went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

He looked over to the staff table and noted that Severus wasn’t there he must have had to leave for London straight after his last class Harry thought as he turned to talk to Blaise and Cho who had just sat down.

Severus stared at the note in front of him and growled the very last thing he wanted to do was go all the way to London and talk business with Kingsley.

He wanted to spend the evening with Harry in his bed ravishing his delectable body watching him in the throes of passion as he came undone under Severus’ touch.

He showered quickly indulging in a little relief while he was going imaging Harry lying naked his body writhing beneath Severus’ had the potion master aroused and aching.

It wouldn’t do for the Minister for Magic to see him with a hard on although it would serve him right if he did pulling Severus away from such delicious activities. 

‘This better be good Shacklebolt’ Severus snipped as he stepped out of the fireplace and into Kingsley’s office.

Kingsley chuckled ‘Keeping you away from something am I Severus?’

‘As a matter of fact you are’ Severus replied


	9. Chapter 9

A hush fell over the Great Hall the next morning and all eyes were on Harry as he walked into the hall for breakfast. The first thing he noticed was that Severus wasn’t in his usual spot at the staff table. Draco was on his feet and coming towards Harry before he had even gotten to their table a look of abject horror on his face.

‘Harry come with me’ he said quietly grabbing his hand and walking from the hall. The others had risen from the table and came out after the pair.

He pulled him into a disused classroom and when the others field in he locked and warded the door.Draco took something out of his robes and handed it to Harry sitting down at a desk.

Harry’s eyes widened and his face drained of all colour as he took in the article on the front page of the Daily Prophet. The article outed him as being gay and the fact he was in a relationship with former Death Eater Severus Snape.

That wasn’t the worst of it further down it went on to explain that a reliable source had informed the reporter Severus Snape had only taken up with the worlds Hero to better his own damaged reputation as a result of the war. The Hogwarts Professor cared nothing for the young wizard only what benefits he could bring the man who fell from grace.

The source went on to say that the Professor had bedded the young man seeing it as an opportunity to indulge in a little pleasure a simple itch that needed to be scratched once in a while.

Harry thought he was going to be sick, the room was spinning people were talking but he couldn’t hear what they were saying the blood pounding in his ears drowning everything else out.

A wave of rage surged through him and before anyone could stop him he had fled from the room running like a madman towards the dungeons. Draco quickly ran after him calling for him to stop. Harry heard nothing.

_All this time he was just using me, I was means to an end he never loved me it was all a lie a great big lie. He wanted make himself look good by associating with the Chosen One. Fucking him because he could then no doubt laughing at the fact the Hero had been a virgin._

Tears stung Harry’s face as he rounded the corner and all but kicked in the Potions Room door, Severus was sitting as his desk with a cup of tea surrounded by parchment when Harry burst into the room eyes alight even though they were red and swollen panting heavily.

‘How could you’ Harry roared slamming the paper down in front of the Professor ‘is that all I was to you a means to an end a way for you to get back the respect you lost before the war a way to look good for the world by pretending to care about the worlds hero?

Severus picked up the paper and read the front page his blood stilling in his veins his heart leaping into his throat.

‘Harry I had nothing to do with this I swear’ Severus implored ‘I would never use you to improve my standing in the magical world never I love you Harry’ he made to move closer to the irate young man but noticed his fists were clenched and thought better of it.

‘It all makes sense now’ Harry said dryly ‘You begging me to forgive you when the war ended showering me with affection it was all so you could lull me into a false sense of security make me believe you were genuine that you actually cared’

‘Harry I do care I love you please you have to believe me I had nothing to do with this’ Severus pleaded

‘That’s where you went last night wasn’t it to talk to the Prophet?’ Harry spat

‘What no Kingsley wanted to see me at the Ministry you can ask him Harry he will tell you I was there’ Severus explained

Draco came through the door then panting from running. ‘Harry please listen there is something you have to know’

* * *

Ron entered the Great hall amidst all the excitement over the article in the Daily Prophet not many people read the paper anymore as they had a tendency to stray from the facts and make it up to suit themselves. Sitting down at the table he noticed that Hermione and Ginny were bent over a copy giggling as they read an article.

‘Have you read this Ron? It worked a treat Harry will surely dump the Greasy git after reading this’ Ginny piped up

She passed her brother the paper and sat back with a smug grin on her face. Ron’s stomach sank as he read the article that had the girls giggling. Looking around the hall frantically for Harry and not finding him he turned back to the paper.

‘What do you think?’ Hermione asked

‘Yeah great should do the trick’ Ron replied

Hermione and Ginny left the hall soon after something about thanking whoever had written the article.

He saw Draco Malfoy come out of an empty classroom as he left the hall unable to eat anything. He was running after someone that Ron guessed was Harry not thinking twice he ran off after the Slytherin calling out as he bounded down the stairs leading to the dungeons.

'Malfoy Malfoy' Ron called as he ran along the hallways.

Hearing his name Draco halted his steps turning to see the flushed face of Ron Weasley coming towards him.

'I don't have time for whatever it is you want Weasley' Draco drawled, as Ron got closer.

'Please its about Harry I need you to listen I can help but I need you to hear me out' Ron panted

'You have 2 minutes' Draco snapped

'I know who wrote the article about Harry and I know who caused the argument between the two Slytherins' Ron said hurriedly

'Who?' Draco snarled

'My sister and Hermione' Ron said resignedly

'Come with me' Draco instructed and kept walking to the Potions classroom.

Harry turned around as Draco spoke spotting Ron standing behind him.

'You!' Harry roared pushing past Draco ad rounding on the terrified redhead cowering behind him.

'It was you wasn't it you couldn't just leave things be couldn't let me have a sliver of happiness. What did I ever do to you that was so bad you had to out me to the world?'

Before Ron had a chance to defend himself and explain Harry's closed fist had connected with his face punching him square in the nose he stumbled over the edge of the door landing on his back outside the room blood gushing from his nose. Staggering to his feet Ron came back into the room determined to tell Harry what he knew regardless of whether he beat the crap out of him or not

'Harry please listen it wasn't me' Ron started

'You are a liar' Harry screeched rounding on Ron a second time

Draco stepped in between the pair preventing any more violence. 'Harry he is telling the truth just listen to what he has to say' Draco reasoned with his friend

'Fine' Harry waved his arm

Ron took a tentative step forward. 'Harry it wasn't me that gave the story to the Prophet it was Ginny and Hermione they were the ones that cast the anger spell as well so Professor Snape wouldn't be able to meet you in Hogsmeade Hermione saw the invitation the Professor gave you. She found the spell and cast it. She sent Ginny and I to Hogsmeade to keep a watch out' Ron took a ragged breath

'When you and Professor Snape made up they got angry decided that Ginny would start a rumour about Professor Snape using you to make himself look good. I had no idea about the article until Hermione showed me this morning. I saw them sneaking out yesterday I guess they were going to talk to whoever wrote the story'

Severus glanced at the by-line of the story and a thought occurred to him about the author. For the moment he remained silent.

‘Why would they do that and why should I believe you?' Harry asked quietly

'I realised what a sad excuse for a friend I was being. You have always been there for me Harry even when I was a complete prat I couldn't stand the thought of what they were doing to you. Hermione has changed Harry she isn't the same person we knew' Ron explained

'Ginny said that she had set her sights higher than the Saviour and would use you to get on a Professional Quidditch team have you buy her some nice things then in 6 months she would dump you but have affairs on the side' I don't think Hermione could stand to see you happy with Professor Snape if you were married to Ginny she probably thought you would get stuff for her too maybe get her a top job at the Ministry'

Harry dropped like a stone on to the ground sobbing and slamming his fists into the floor. Severus was kneeling down beside him in seconds rubbing his back as his lover cried great wracking sobs.

'Why can't people just leave me the hell alone why do they want to use me aren't I worth more than that?' he mumbled into the stone floor

'You are worth so much darling so much no one will ever use you again I won't allow it I promise you I won't allow it' Severus exclaimed.

He pulled Harry from the floor and against his chest. Ron came and knelt in front of his friend.

'Harry Professor Snape is right you are worth so much. I will also see that no one ever hurts you again. I will do everything I can to see they pay for what they did. I am going to write to Mum and Dad tell them what Ginny did'

Harry stared at his friend for a few moments trying to work out whether he was genuine. He figured he was as he'd braved facing Draco who was incredibly protective of Harry and came back even after he had punched him in the face.

'I believe you' Harry murmured

'Thanks mate' Ron gave a small smile

'I don't know what to do I am so sick of being humiliated how can I face everyone now?'

'You will face them my love because you are brave and honest you will face them because you know the truth. I will be right there by your side you are not alone darling I won't ever leave you alone' Severus assured him.

'I'll be there Harry and so will Ron' Draco said shooting a look at the red head.

'Mr Weasley I want you to go and inform Professor McGonagall that Harry won't be in class for the remainder of the day then ask her if she will come here to my rooms' Severus instructed

'Yes Sir' Ron nodded and ran from the room

'Draco I want you to get me a sleeping draught from my store room then go to Harry's room and collect his belongings I will write you a note excusing you from class for the day then I need you to come back here and stay with Harry'

'Yes Uncle Sev I won't be long' he walked from the room leaving Severus and Harry alone.

'I’m sorry I blamed you' Harry said in a small voice

'Its fine my love but I want you to understand that I would never ever do something like that to you' Severus said firmly

'I know Sev and I apologise'

Severus rose from his spot on the floor and held his hand out for Harry. He gathered the young man into his arms and brushed his lips over Harry's.

'I love you Harry you know that?' Severus said warmly

'I love you too Sev' Harry grinned

'Come and I will make you a cup of tea before Minerva gets here' Severus took Harry's hand and they went into his private rooms.

Harry had only just settled on the sofa with his tea when Minerva came into the room.

'Severus Mr Weasley has informed me something has happened with Harry' the woman stated

'Sit down Minerva and I will explain' Severus said as Minerva sat in one of armchairs.

He left the room for a moment and came back holding a copy of the Daily Prophet that he handed to the Headmistress.

Minerva scanned the page her face setting in a frown the further on she read. It was all she could do not to rip the paper to shreds and watch as the pieces floated to the ground.

‘How much of this is fact?’ Minerva asked sternly

‘Harry and I are in a relationship Minerva that is the only true word spoken in that excuse of an article’ Severus spat his voice dripping with venom

‘I see’ replied the stoic woman ‘I must say that it doesn’t come as a complete surprise to me I had wondered whether something might have blossomed’

‘Thank you Minerva it means a great deal to have your support’ Severus nodded

‘Do you have any idea who fed the reporter these pack of lies?’ Minerva asked

‘Hermione Granger and Ginerva Weasley’ Harry answered

‘Miss Weasley I can understand her obsession with Harry has spanned over many years but Miss Granger? That I am surprised about’ Minerva countered

‘It seems that Miss Granger wasn’t at all impressed with my relationship with Harry and has been doing everything in her power to convince Harry to leave men since the end of the final battle’ Severus informed her

‘She was the one that cast the anger spell on the two Slytherins’ Harry added

‘Severus and I had a date in Hogsmeade and she made it look as though Severus deliberately didn’t show up so I would leave him’

‘She is facing expulsion if that is the case’ Minerva fumed

‘It’s true’ Harry said quietly ‘Ron came down here and told me everything they had come up with’

‘That’s how he got the bloody nose then?’ Minerva suppressed a smirk

Harry blushed and looked away feeling a right prig for punching his best friend.

'Mr Weasley also told us that Miss Granger and Weasley left the school grounds yesterday to speak to a reporter regarding the story’ Severus explained

‘Who is this Rhonda Simmons I have never heard of her before’ Minerva pondered

‘I think I can help you there Minerva I believe that name is a cover to protect the author from the way the story had been written it would have to be Rita Skeeter’ Severus intoned

Minerva glanced at the article again and shook her head. ‘I believe you are right Severus no one can fabricate a story better than that woman’


	10. Chapter 10

Draco came into the room at that moment carrying a bag filled with Harry’s things and a vial of potion. He set the bag on the floor near the sofa and the vial on the small coffee table. Taking a seat beside Harry on the sofa

‘I have asked Draco to stay with Harry while I go to the Ministry and speak with Kingsley about Ms Skeeter’ Severus all but growled her name

‘It might be better if the Minister came to Hogwarts Severus then we can both speak to him’ Minerva suggested concerned the Ministry wouldn’t be the only place the Professor would pay a visit to.

‘As you wish Headmistress’ Severus said curtly ‘I will get Harry settled then meet you in your office’

‘I will go and contact the Minister’ Minerva rose from her chair and walked over to Harry placing a hand on his shoulder.

‘You have my full support Harry’ she smiled ‘We will get this sorted out’

‘Thank you Professor’ Harry smiled

She left the room closing the door behind her. Harry slumped back against the sofa and closed his eyes.

He still couldn’t grasp all that had happened in the last little while. Hermione had been his friend someone he thought he could trust recent events proved just how wrong he had been.

‘Harry I want you to take this and go to bed get some rest’ Severus said gently as he sat on the small table picking up the small vial.

‘Sev I don’t need a pot… Harry began

‘No arguments Harry’ Severus cut him off ‘You will take this and rest Draco will be right here and I will be back as soon as I can’

‘Yes Sir’ Harry grudgingly took the proffered vial and downed the contents wincing at the taste

‘Bed Imp before I give you detention for cheekiness’ Severus scolded smirking

Harry walked into Severus’ room stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. The Potions Master came in behind him leaning down and kissing him softly.

‘Please rest darling I will be back as soon as I can and we can have lunch together’ Severus said affectionately

Harry nodded sleepily as the effects of the Potion kicked in closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

Severus stood watching him for a moment before leaving the room. Merlin but he loved that man with all that he was, when this was all over Harry would never be made to feel as though he was worthless Severus would see to that.

Draco was sitting on the sofa when Severus came out of his room, he could see the worry etched in his Godfathers face and his heart sunk a little.

‘He is asleep should be out for a while’ Severus told Draco sitting in one of the armchairs and rubbing his hands over his face

‘You alright Uncle Sev?’ Draco asked

‘No Dragon I am not that beautiful man in there has been to hell and back he doesn’t deserve this’ Severus exclaimed

‘You really love him don’t you?’ Draco smiled warmly

‘With everything that I am Dragon when all this is finished I am asking Harry to marry me’ Severus said with conviction

‘That’s awesome Uncle Sev’ Draco beamed

‘Not a word or you’ll end up in one of my cauldrons’ Severus warned the blonde

‘My lips are sealed’ Draco promised

A silver cat floated into the room and informed Severus that the Minister for Magic would be arriving in the next 10 minutes before vanishing Severus stood from his chair and walked over to the door leading into his classroom.

‘No one is to come into this room if they try stun them’ Severus told Draco

‘Yes Uncle Sev’ Draco laughed

‘I will be back as soon as I can look after my Harry’ he added before walking into the next room

Ron found a secluded spot down near the Black Lake and took a notebook and parchment from his bag.He wanted to go and see Harry make sure that his friend was all right. He had run into Draco on the way back from seeing McGonagall and he told Ron that Severus was giving him a sleeping draught. The blonde would let him know when he woke.

So for the time being he would write to his parents tell them what Ginny and Hermione had done. Quill in hand Ron began to write the letter to Molly and Arthur.

‘Thank you for coming so quickly Minister’ Minerva said as Kingsley took a seat in front of her desk beside Severus.

‘Not at all Minerva now what can I do for you?’ Kingsley smiled

‘Harry has experienced some difficulty with particular students over the last weeks, he and Severus have entered into a relationship and said students did not take kindly to this’ Minerva started

‘One of them would have to be Ginny Weasley’ Kingsley stated

‘Yes she is along with Hermione Granger’ Minerva replied

‘Merlin I would have never guessed she would be party to anything like that’ Kingsley gasped

‘It appears as if she has been the main instigator going so far as to cast an unauthorised and dangerous spell to get her point across’

‘Which spell?’ Kingsley asked carefully

‘Anger spell’ Minerva answered

‘Merlin she will be expelled for that not even the Aurors use that spell’ Kingsley said incredulously

‘Indeed’ Severus put in. ‘She and Miss Weasley also sought out a reporter to write a story in regards to mine and Harry’s relationship outing him as gay to the world, it was in this mornings edition of the Prophet’ The Potions Master took the folded paper from his robes giving it to Kingsley

‘Rita bloody Skeeter’ Kingsley snarled ‘That woman is the bane of my existence causing trouble wherever she goes all she be writing down is what she wants to eat as she rots in Azkaban Prison if I have anything to do with it’

He breathed in deeply and regained his composure. ‘How is Harry? Here I am raving on about some lunatic of a woman while Harry is suffering’ Kingsley scolded himself

‘He is asleep in my quarters at present Draco is looking after him’ Severus supplied

‘He was extremely angry and hurt he thought for a short time that I had something to do with the article that our relationship was a farce until Ronald Weasley arrived and told him the truth of the matter’

‘That won’t go down well’ Kingsley mused ‘I take it Ron was expected to play a part in this charade?’

‘Yes it seems so however he soon thought better of it deciding his friendship with Harry was more important’ Minerva replied

‘I will see that Rita Skeeter never puts Quill to paper again, Minerva Miss Granger will need to be dealt with as will Miss Weasley’ Kingsley countered

‘I would like to hold off on that until Harry has had time to let everything sink in before any decisions are made. I rather think Harry will have a plan in mind for dealing with the young ladies’ Minerva grinned slyly

‘I will leave it in your capable hands Minerva as long as you include me in whatever Harry decides’ Kingsley chuckled

‘Of course Minister’

‘Severus do give Harry my best let him know he has my full support’

‘I will pass that on Kingsley thank you’ Severus nodded

The Minister for Magic vanished in a burst of green flame leaving Severus and Minerva alone in the oval office.

'What do you think Harry will do Severus?’ Minerva asked thoughtfully

‘Knowing Harry as I do he will sit back and watch them dig their own graves so to speak. He is not a vindictive or spiteful person and I can’t him lowering himself to their level’ Severus replied

‘That gives me an idea Severus if you’re open to suggestion?’ Minerva gave the Professor that Cheshire cat grin she was renowned for

‘I’m all ears Minerva’ Severus chortled

It was lunchtime when Draco heard sounds coming from the bedroom. He walked into the room quietly in case Harry wasn’t awake and only dreaming. Harry appeared to be on the verge of waking he was lying on his side facing the door. Sneaking away Draco went into the Potions room where Severus was grading papers his classes having been cancelled for the day.

‘Uncle Sev I think Harry is waking up’ Draco said softly

'I’ll come through now Draco thank you’ Severus smiled placing his papers into a neat pile before going into his private rooms.

Before he went into the bedroom he turned to his Godson. ‘Would you go into Hogsmeade and order some food from the restaurant I was going to take Harry to invite his friends back here in half and hour?’ Severus asked

‘Sure Uncle Sev Harry would like that’ Draco grinned. Leaving the room to head into the village

Severus walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. He brushed the hair away from Harry’s forehead gently stroking as he went. Even in sleep the man was a picture. Leaning down he placed a soft sweet kiss to Harry’s lips nuzzling his face gently with his nose drinking in the scent that was his precious lion.

‘Hi Sev’ harry mumbled

‘Hello my darling’ Severus replied kissing Harry again

‘What time is it?’ he asked opening his eyes slowly coming face to face with deep obsidian pools

‘Lunchtime my love’ Severus smiled ‘How do you feel?’

‘I don’t know really everything is still sinking in’ Harry said as he sat up and leant back against the headboard rubbing his eyes

‘It will take time Harry but remember you are not alone there are people who support you’ Severus said caressing his lovers face

‘I know’ he said leaning into the touch ‘I wouldn’t be able to get through any of this if I didn’t have you and my friends Sev’ a lone tear spilled from his eyes landing on the sheet.

‘We will always be here love no matter what’ Severus wiped his thumb across Harry’s cheek

‘I love you so much Sev my heart aches’ Harry professed

‘I love you my darling more than I ever thought was possible’ Severus stared deep into iridescent green eyes

‘Now why don’t you get up I have organised some food for us and a little surprise for you’ he added

‘What is it?’ Harry chuckled

‘It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you love’ Severus laughed

‘Just a little hint?’ Harry batted his eyelashes at his lover

‘No’ Severus shook his head

‘I’ll let you do naughty things to me’ Harry purred

‘I was doing that regardless Imp now out of bed’ Severus chided

‘Yes Professor’ Harry giggled and climbed out of bed Severus swatting his arse as he went past

‘Oh I like that’ Harry winked as he went in the bathroom

_Merlin above_ Severus thought as he went out in to the sitting room.

Draco arrived with the food and Harry’s friends in tow as he came out of the bedroom.

His eyes near bugged out of his head as he saw his friends pile into Severus’ sitting room and begin to help Draco unpack the bags of food he had purchased.

‘You did this all for me?’ Harry said in disbelief

‘Of course Harry we are your mates’ Neville replied drawing the young wizard into a hug

Eyes welling with tears Harry sat down on the sofa Severus bedside him, he couldn’t believe that this man had allowed his private rooms to be filled with students to cheer Harry up Merlin he loved that man

‘Thank you’ he whispered to Severus

‘Anything for you darling’ Severus smiled

‘Enough mushy stuff time to eat’ declared Goyle in his rough tone

Plates filled with delicious food the conversation flowed easily Harry’s friends told him what had been happening especially after he had left the Great Hall that morning.

Ron told Harry that Hermione and Ginny had disappeared again and only returned as he was coming down to the dungeons. Neither of them had been to any classes that morning.

Severus thought it might be a good time to put forth the idea Minerva had outlined for him in her office.

While the others were happily eating he took Harry into the kitchen. It was followed by shouts of keeping it decent and not doing anything that could scar them for life.

He quickly told Harry what Minerva had suggested and checked with his lover if it would be all right to tell his friends perhaps they could help.

Harry agreed readily and said that it was what he would have done; he refused to become spiteful not after being surrounded by it for most of his life.

Walking back into the sitting room Severus called for silence and explained the idea.

Every one of his friends were more than happy to play along Ron more than anyone as it was his chance to show Harry how much he valued their friendship.

Severus left the group to their own devices and went back to marking essays in his classroom knowing that Harry was in safe hands.

The sun was beginning to set when the group began to file out of the room and back into the castle. Ron stayed and helped Harry to clear all the plates taking them into the kitchen.

He told Harry that he had written to his parents telling them all that had happened. Katie bell had stayed behind to and offered to walk with Ron back up to Gryffindor tower. Harry said his goodbyes and went in search of his lover.

They had only just got outside the main classroom door when Katie pulled Ron into a dark corner she wrapped her arms around his neck and began snogging him passionately.

Ron was so stunned that he didn’t know what to do when instinct kicked in he kissed the girl back with equal fervour. When the need to breathe became apparent they pulled away puffing and flushed

‘What was that for?’ Ron stuttered

‘Because of you Harry and Professor Snape have a chance at happiness, they wouldn’t have had that chance had you not come forward and told Harry everything’ Katie explained

‘He is my best mate I couldn’t let them to that to him no matter what I thought in the beginning’

‘I find bravery very sexy’ Katie smirked leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to swollen lips.

‘I find you very sexy’ Ron whispered

'About time you noticed’ Katie chuckled ‘I have had a crush on you for a long time Ron’

‘Let’s not waste anymore time then’ Ron stated

‘What about Hermione?’ Katie asked taking a step back ‘Aren’t you dating her?’

‘Not really I think she assumed we were but if it will make you feel better I can certainly set her straight’ Ron assured Katie

‘It would make me feel better I don’t want to start something if she thinks the two of you are dating’

‘Well when Harry makes it known to everyone what they did I will gladly tell her to take a hike’ Ron countered

‘Good the sooner the better’ Katie winked

‘Oh Merlin’ Ron breathed as he followed her around the corner and back into the heart of the castle.

Harry stood in the doorway to the potions room and watched as Severus scribbled over essays in red ink.

Something’s never changed he might be a reformed man in some areas but when it came to marking papers he showed no mercy.

‘Are you ogling me darling?’ Severus asked not looking up from his marking

‘Definitely’ Harry replied ‘Can’t get enough of you’

‘Nor I you my love’ Severus answered

‘Thank you for today it helped a lot’ Harry said adopting a serious tone

Severus looked up from his papers and turned in his seat to face Harry. ‘It was my pleasure Harry anything to put a smile on that gorgeous face’

‘I can’t wait for this to be over so I can focus on my life with you’ Harry said moving over to his lover and settling on his lap

‘Me either love there is nothing I want more than to have a life with you’ Severus murmured as he kissed Harry’s neck

Something settled deep in Severus’ soul was this the moment that he asked Harry to be his to marry him and spend their lives together.

He had planned on doing so after all had been revealed and certainly didn’t want Harry to think it was the only reason he was doing it.

The feeling remained and a voice in his head was telling him it was now.

‘Harry would come into the sitting room with me there is something I want to talk to you about’ Severus asked moving the man from his lap and standing up.

‘Sure Sev’ Harry complied and followed him into the sitting room the aroma of Indian food still lingering in the air.

He sat down on the sofa and watched as the Professor disappeared into the bedroom. He had become mysterious all of a sudden Harry thought curiously as he waited for his lover to return.

Severus returned and sat down beside Harry taking both his hands in his own. Looking deep into green orbs he knew that this was the moment it was now no other time would feel as right as this moment did.

‘Harry I have fallen very deeply in love with you these past months and couldn’t imagine my life without you in it. You have made me a better man just by giving me a chance to show you how much I care. I never imagined that I would never find love not with the way my life had been, but you changed that and I never want to be alone again. Harry James Potter will you marry me make me the happiest man alive?’ Severus asked getting down on one knee and producing a black velvet box with a silver band encrusted with tiny emeralds nestled inside.

‘Oh my god Severus Yes, yes I will marry you nothing would make me happier’ Harry cried as Severus slid the ring onto his finger

Taking his place back on the sofa he took Harry in a deep passionate and hungry kiss. Plundering his mouth with his tongue exploring tasting and dancing over Harrys tongue moaning as his love suckled gently on the tip.

Panting heavily and incredibly aroused Harry broke the kiss to stare into dark orbs filled with lust and wanting.

‘I want to make love to you my sweet Sev, you have done so much for me please let me do this for you’ Harry implored

‘Merlin yes’ Severus breathed leading Harry into the bedroom and divesting them of all their clothes with a flick of his wand.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry pounced on Severus like a panther would it’s prey worshipping his body with kisses leading a path down to the thick cock ready and waiting. In one fell swoop Harry took Severus into his mouth sucking with fervour swirling his tongue over the leaking head of his prick.

The Potions Master whimpered in ecstasy as a finger breached his puckered hole rubbing gently against his prostate.

‘Fuck yes Harry’ Severus roared arching as Harry found that sweet spot again and again.

Reduced to a puddle of need he begged his lover to take his virgin hole claim him like he had never been claimed before.

Harry was only too happy to oblige summoning lube and coating his aching dick liberally before thrusting gently into his lover’s puckered hole.

‘Fuck Sev so tight my cock feels so good in your tight arse’ Harry panted keeping a steady pace.

‘That’s it baby fuck my arse make me yours’ Severus keened

‘Mmm play with yourself Sev I want to see you wank while I pound you let me see you cum’

Severus grasped his aching dick and pumped as his lover thrust into his arse. Harry fondled Severus’ balls running the tip of his finger underneath the heavy sack his lover arching off the bed screaming in bliss and his pumped his cock faster.

‘Fuck yeah darling do that again so fucking good’ Severus moaned

‘You like that Sev like it when I tickle your cum filled balls?’ Harry purred repeating the process again

‘Fuck yes makes me so hot’ Severus breathed

‘Let go of your cock Sev let me see if you can cum while I tickle your balls make them cum’ Harry growled

Severus let go of his cock and gripped the sheets as Harry ran the tip of his finger under his balls over and over.

‘MERLIN YES’ Severus screamed as he came harder than he ever had in his life, spots appeared before his eyes cum still shooting from his prick covering his stomach.

‘Fuck that’s hot’ harry panted slamming into Severus relentlessly desperate for his own release

‘Oh Sev I’m gonna cum’ Harry arched

‘Cum darling fill my hole with your hot seed cum deep in my arse Harry’

‘Yes oh god yes’ Harry shouted as he spilled all he had into his lovers arse.

His spent dick slipping easily from Severus’ hole he collapsed on the bed beside his lover panting for breath hair sticking to his forehead.

Waving his wand over both of them the Potions Master muttered a cleaning spell before taking Harry into his arms.

‘That was beautiful Sev I never knew making love to someone could be like that’ Harry whispered laying his head on Severus’ chest.

‘You are beautiful darling it was exquisite’

Harry sat up leaning on his elbow and looked down at Severus. ‘Do you think it will work?’ he asked worriedly

‘I don’t see why it wouldn’t are you having doubts?’ Severus asked

‘Not about exposing them god knows they deserve it but I was thinking about the length of time, Sev I don’t want things to drag out not when I have some many good things in my life I don’t want to have to put them on hold because of someone else’s stupidity’ Harry explained

‘Alright darling I understand you tell me when and I will make it happen’ Severus said firmly

‘Is tomorrow too soon?’ Harry asked carefully

‘Not at all my love I will inform Minerva get the ball rolling’ Severus said climbing out of bed.

‘I would like my friends to know as well’ Harry said quietly

‘Why don’t you let them know while I tell Minerva and we can meet in her office?’ Severus suggested pulling on his clothes

Half and hour later a medium sized group had assembled in Minerva’s office. Molly and Arthur Weasley included. Both had apologised to Harry profusely for what their daughter had done and promised him she would be severely punished. Kate and Robert Granger Hermione’s were also present mortified at their daughters antics.

Kingsley stepped out of the fireplace just as Harry was getting ready to explain things.

* * *

Harry lay in Severus’ arms after another round of lovemaking sated and content. Everything was in place for the next day.

The Daily Prophet had agreed to print a retraction in the paper about Harry and Severus after Kingsley made Barnabas Cuffe aware that both Harry and the Professor was quite within their rights to sue the paper for defamation and slander.

The trembling editor was only too happy to set the record straight and timidly asked Kingsley he could have an exclusive on the story about Hermione and Ginerva providing anyone bar Rita Skeeter did the interview.

The blonde barracuda had been sent packing fire from the Prophet effectively immediately.

Severus’ hand entwined with his own Harry took a steadying breath and walked into the Great Hall the next morning his friends following close behind.

Molly, Arthur, Kate and Robert were in the room off the hall waiting for their moment to appear. Kingsley was just outside the staff entrance he would come in just as Harry took his seat at the table and Severus his.

Chatter instantly filled the large room as all eyes were trained on the fact that Harry Potter was holding hands with Severus Snape despite what had been written in the paper the day before. Severus kissed Harry as he sat down at the table then going to his own seat at the staff table.

Owls flew in overhead dropping copies of the Prophet in front of each and every student. Its headlines formally apologising to Harry Potter and Severus Snape for the misleading article the previous day. Hermione paled along with Ginny as they read the article that was in complete contradiction to the one they had given Rita Skeeter.

Whispering frantically to each other both the witches attempted to slip from the hall without being noticed.

‘Going somewhere ladies?’ Kingsley asked as he entered the hall.

‘Not f… fee…ling well Minister’ Ginny stuttered moving towards the large metal door

‘That can wait a moment there is something that needs to be discussed first’ Kingsley said in a low ominous tone

‘As you know there was an unauthorised spell cast upon two students last week, it could have had serious ramifications without the quick thinking of Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape’ Kingsley addressed the hall.

‘Now Miss Granger I understand you may be able to enlighten me as to who cast such a volatile spell’ Kingsley’s gaze fell over the pale witch.

Hermione tried to make a break for it but was intercepted by two Aurors who had been standing outside the entrance to the hall.

‘It wasn’t me’ she squawked trying to free herself from the Aurors grasp. ‘Another student did it I saw them’

‘Would you be willing to swear to that under veritaserum?’ Kingsley asked pointedly

If it was possible Hermione paled even more knowing full well she had been caught out it was impossible to beat the truth potion.

‘He shouldn’t have been with him he should have listened to me I wouldn’t have had to do anything if he had just listened to me’ Hermione screeched

‘Is that why you did all this because I wouldn’t listen to you?’ instead of seeing me happy you were prepared to let me be miserable’ Harry snapped rising from his place at the table.

‘He wasn’t good enough for you’ Hermione raged

‘Then who is Hermione Ginny?’ Harry snarled

‘Yes you should have married her’

‘Why so I could guarantee her a spot on any Quidditch team she liked spend countless galleons on her while she travelled and had affairs?’

‘You bastard’ Ginny howled when she realised there was only one way Harry could have found that out

‘He made us do it’ Ginny screamed ‘Put us under the imperious curse said he would beat us up if we didn’t’

‘What possible reason could Ron have for doing something like that?’ Harry asked

‘Payback for not going out with me’ Ginny bellowed

‘If it was payback then why use the imperious curse doesn’t make sense’ Harry shook his head

‘He still did it’ Ginny shouted

‘I will take the truth potion here and now prove I did no such thing I have nothing to hide’ Ron growled.

Kingsley stepped forward vial of truth serum in his hand he was just about to administer the potion to Ron when Molly, Arthur and the Grangers came out of the small room off to the side of the hall.

‘Enough Ginerva tell the truth’ Molly snarled

Ginny didn’t know which way to turn she was caught and that was that.

‘Fine’ she huffed like a child who had been chastised for some wrongdoing ‘I’m not sorry I did it I would do it again’

Kate and Robert Granger regarded their daughter with utter disgust and shame.

‘We are ashamed of you Hermione Jean Granger we certainly didn’t raise you to be selfish and inconsiderate’ Kate admonished

‘He should have listened’ Hermione said petulantly

‘It’s cost you dearly young lady you have been expelled from Hogwarts and will no longer be allowed to use magic you have abused the privilege and it will not be extended to you again. The Minister has agreed to strip you of your magic you will become a muggle living in the muggle world’

‘You can’t do that it isn’t fair’ Hermione pleaded

‘What isn’t fair is what you did to Harry and Professor Snape’ Robert put in

‘You aren’t going to do that to me are you?’ Ginny asked her parents

‘No Ginny you will be suffering a fate worse than Hermione I’m afraid you will no longer be attending Hogwarts instead we are sending you to Beauxbatons academy in France under Madame Maxim’ Arthur explained

Ginny gaped absolutely horrified at the words coming from her father’s mouth.

Beauxbatons was the one of the strictest schools in Europe and its headmistress Madame Maxim had an insatiable thirst for rules and regulations. If the redhead thought Minerva McGonagall ran a tight ship it was nothing on how Madame Maxim ran the all female academy.

'That’s an all girls school no boys they don't even play Quidditch' Ginny howled my career is ruined'

'You should have thought of that before you decided to break the rules' Molly snapped

The Aurors led Hermione from the hall as she continued to protest her innocence blaming everyone but herself.

Mr and Mrs Granger approached Harry and apologised again for the suffering their daughter had caused. He thanked them and they followed Kingsley.

Molly and Arthur ordered Ginny to go and pack her things. Molly chose to accompany her daughter at the last second not trusting her to make a run for it.

Arthur gave Harry a sad smile as he went with Minerva to fill out the necessary paperwork transferring Ginny’s education to the French school.

Harry blew out a sigh of relief sitting down heavily on the wooden bench.

'Its over mate' Ron clapped him on the shoulder

'Thanks to you Ron' Harry smiled

Severus came over to the table lifted Harry from the seat wrapped his arms around him and crashed his mouth to Harry’s. Whoops and cheers echoed through the hall and students watched on happily as the pair kissed passionately.

Over the next months many news stories focused around Hermione and Ginerva. The muggle born witch had been stripped of her magic at the Ministry her wand snapped in two. She was now attending a muggle high school not far from her home in London.

Ginerva had been sent to France and now attended the academy under Madame Maxim. Ron told Harry that she had tried to run away three times so far. Bill and Fleur who lived in Paris found her each time and dragged her back.

She now had a tracking device embedded in her wand making it difficult to mount an escape. Things got back to normal at Hogwarts. Harry enjoyed being engaged to the man of his dreams. Ron and Katie were now an item.

Harry and Severus had opted to wait to be married until after he had graduated.He still didn't know what he wanted to do with his life things had changed since the beginning of the year. Severus assured him he had time and would support him in whatever he chose.


	12. Chapter 12

_1 year later_

Harry groaned as he lifted himself off the sofa. It was getting harder and harder these days to move about.

'I don't know why you're groaning when I'm doing all the work' Ron huffed as he helped a very pregnant Harry off the sofa.

'Are you calling me fat?' Harry grumbled straightening his back.

'Of course not mate how could you think such a thing?' Ron said affronted

'Yeah yeah' Harry mumbled waddling over to the door leading out onto a large deck.

He spotted his husband talking to Kingsley and Arthur over by the table that had been set up out on the lawn. They had married 3 months after he had graduated in a small ceremony in Hogsmeade. Harry made the decision not to return to Hogwarts even though Minerva had offered him a job as Healer in the Infirmary.

Severus also decided he wouldn't be returning and instead took over the Apothecary in the village Harry buying Honeydukes when he saw it was for sale.

Draco would be taking over as Potions Professor from Severus. Ron was working with George in the shop he and Katie had gotten engaged not long after he and Severus married. Greg and Luna were still together they had taken over the running of the Quibbler from Luna’s father.

Neville was now Herbology Professor, Pomona deciding to retire. He and Drake were still going strong. Dean and Seamus had gone to Ireland for a time before they made any career decisions.

Harry and Severus were expecting their first child due in a month’s time. He couldn't wait to be a father. Walking carefully down the steps Harry walked over to his husband. Severus excused himself and met Harry halfway.

'What are you doing up you're supposed to be resting' Severus asked his husband

'I was lonely and everyone is out here' Harry smiled

'We would have come to you' Severus chided

'I'll be fine Sev I will find a seat and sit I promise'

'See that you do Imp' Severus squeezed Harry's arse

'Do you promise to do naughty filthy things to me later if I'm good' Harry rubbed his hand suggestively over his husband’s groin

'Don't I always?' Severus thrust gently against Harry

'Mmm you do might even let you spank me' Harry purred Severus' eyes filled with lust and he growled low in his throat.

'Go and sit down my darling Imp before I ravish you right here'

'Alright I'll be good' Harry grinned and waddled off towards the table.

He plonked down on the seat watching as his husband started talking with Augusta Longbottom. He really was the pot of gold at the end of Harry's rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
